In Too Deep
by ChickenNinja
Summary: It's hard to live in a world where no one understands you. It's even harder when you're Maximum Martinez, A teenage girl who has made one big mistake. One day she meets two guys named Iggy and Fang, and together they begin a new life...
1. Chapter 1:Screwed

_**Hey guys! I HAVE A MAJOR CASE OF WRITTERS BLOCK for my other story, 'The Runaways'. While coming up with new ideas for my story, (so I wouldn't bore you with the same old' same old') I thought of a new plotline! I have come to the decision to focus a little more on **__**this**__** story since I am so eager to write it :) I really hope you don't mind the transition. **_

_**I would also like to add that this first chapter is dedicated to my best friends, Raefah and Anne Marie. They really helped me a lot on fixing my writing mistakes…**_

_**ANYWAY, I really hope you enjoy the first chapter: D! **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Maximum Ride ~_~ **_

_**Claimer**__**: I own the plotline to this story! :D **_

_**Chapter 1: Screwed **_

I sat up on the bed not knowing where I was.

The room was all white, white curtains, white tiled floors, white walls…

I looked down at myself and I saw that I had a white gown on.

Shit. I was in a hospital room.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair in frustration, but unfortunately my arm was sustained by an IV machine "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled as I pulled the IV off my arm. I heard a small alarm go off and a middle aged nurse came rushing to my side…

"Please Sweetheart…" she spoke in a sweet sing- songy voice. "Calm down… it's not healthy for you to be acting this way in your state." I stared up at the nurse.

I sat in silence for at least 10 minutes before I responded:

"What do you mean… My 'state'?"

The nurse patted down my hair "Do you want me to bring in your doctor so he can explain your… um…. 'Situation' better?" I slowly nodded not sure what was going on…

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. I turned my body to lie down on my side to ponder about what had happened.

No more than 5 minutes later a young man, probably around the age of 25 came walking into the hospital room. He wore a white lab coat, and under his coat he wore a baby blue dress shirt along with a pair of black dress pants…

"Hello Ms. Maximum Martinez, my name is Steven Hermosa and I am your doctor." he smiled brightly and attempted to shake my hand but I refused.

"Yes, well" the doctor took back his out stretched hand and continued "Your Nurse, Ms. Apple bottom has informed me that you want me to explain your situation…?"

I nodded slightly and looked down at my tooth pick arms…

"Oh… no…" I whispered to myself low enough for the doctor not to hear me.

"Well Maximum… I'm sorry to inform you, but you were in a coma for three days. And the reason for this was because of the lack of nutrients in your body. As we all already know, you have been starving yourself for a very long period of time, thus causing you to go into your coma…"

"So what are you trying to say, Doc?" I asked staring into his eyes

"Well I am sorry to inform you Maximum… that you have anorexia…" he responded eyes glued on to his clipboard…

"Wh-h-h-a-t…. how this… this is… this can't be… how are we going to fix this… how am I going to get through this?" I asked starring at the doctor, my eyes wide with sadness. Madness…. Disappointment….

"Well Ms. Martinez, we are going to put you through therap-"

"Get the fuck out." I retorted.

"Excuse me?" Said the doctor, taken aback by what I said.

"I said…. GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled at the doctor my face reddening with anger.

The doctors cheeks flushed and his face fell.

"I can't leave, I am your doctor…" he stared at me his eyes worried.

"Fine then…" I responded throwing the covers off of me and setting my feet on the ground. At first I wobbled back and forth but then I found my balance. I glanced over at the wide open door and quickly thought of my escape plan… run out, go to exit, run back home.

"I will." I ran through the door, sprinted down many hallways and turned many corners in order to find the exit. I glanced behind me and saw that the doctor was running after me…

With two bulky security guards by his side.

Shit. I turned a sharp left and ran down the hall and turned a sharp right. I ran to the nearest door opened it and ran inside. I shut the door behind me and put my ear against it, hearing three sets of feet running pass the door. I sighed with relief.

I turned around and slammed my back against the wooden door. I closed my eyes and began to breathe in and out, attempting to regain my breath.

"WHO'S THERE?" a voice yelled.

Fuck. Now I'm screwed….


	2. Chapter 2: I KNOW YOU!

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while… but NO WORRIES! I SHALL MAKE UP FOR IT... SOMEHOW._. I PROMISE! (And I never break a promise ) _

_And again, I would like to thank my friend Anne Marie for correcting my writing mistakes, and I would also like to thank my first two reviewers, __JealousMindsThinkAlike__ and __MySilverWings18__!_

_I would like to thank you because you guys actually took the time to read the first chapter of my story :D_

_So, I dedicate this chapter to __JealousMindsThinkAlike__ and __MySilverWings18__ YOU GUYS ROCK! _

_**Chapter 2: I KNOW YOU!**_

My eyes flew open and I studied the figure in front of me. He was around my age, probably a year older or so.

He had strawberry blond hair up to his shoulders, he was wearing a blue hospital gown and he was standing in a fighting stance. In his hand was a pillow…

"I SAID, WHO'S HERE?" he yelled again, this time waving his pillow around in front of him.

I fought back a giggle, and I leaned myself off of the door and walked towards him.

"The name's, Max." I spoke as I picked up my blond hair in a ponytail. "What's yours?"

He climbed up on the bed and smiled as he sat down crissed crossed on the head of the bed. He patted the spot in front of him telling me to join him. I slowly walked toward the bed and took my spot in front of him.

"My name's James." He flashed his bright white teeth and his eyes crinkled.

"If you don't mind me asking…" I spoke, "what are you doing here?" I stared back at him. His head was now hanging low, his over grown bangs were covering his eyes and his smile faded.

It took James a while to respond to what I asked him.

"You can't tell?" he asked still looking down, now playing with his hands…

"No. I can't… what's wrong?" I responded now trying to catch his attention by looking at his face.

His eyes were unfocused as he stared back at me…

"SHIT." I whispered loudly and I waved my hand in front of his face and he didn't respond.

"You're….you're… Blind?" I whispered looking up at his eyes. I noticed that they were a clouded grey.

"Yep." he responded, his eyes began to tear up. Oh damn. I was never good in crying situations…

I grabbed his hospital blanket and dabbed his eyes.

"How did this happen?" I asked. James sat up straighter and held his head up high.

"I had beautiful eyes… well that's what everyone told me… My eyes were a bright green… My eyes.. They gave me so much attention. So much attention that all the guys at school hated me." He shifted into a more comfortable position. "But I didn't let that stop me from making my music…"

"You're a musician?" I asked with interest.

He nodded and continued,

"This football jock… Sam. He heard from someone that I started a rumor about him being gay, which of course was a lie… Then…" he gulped. "After gym… when I was in the locker room getting changed, he pulled me into a bathroom stall and… he poured a clear liquid into my eyes… It stung SO BAD Max… I would never forget that feeling… I couldn't see after that… they brought me into the hospital yesterday…"

"WAIT… what high school did you go to?" I asked now a little bit worried

"I went to 30..." he said in a whisper.

"SHIT THAT ASS HOLE I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS INTO NEXT WEEK! HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT, IT'S JUST A STUPID RUMOR… OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT WAS LISSA THAT STUPID BITCH! SHE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! OH MY GOD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER IM GOING TO PULL OFF THAT FUCKING WEAVE OF HERS…"

I stared at James….

"OH MY GOD! I REMEMBER YOU!" I pointed at James.

All of the sudden an image of a boy popped into my mind: strawberry blond hair cut into a Mohawk, Aerosmith shirt, a honey brown guitar by his side… his green eyes were shinning bright…

"Your James Rampell…" Suddenly it was all coming back to me. "The eye candy of the school choir."

"Yep. That's me. And knowing you know both Sam and Lissa, I am assuming that you went to 30."

"Yea. And just to let you know Lissa is the one who started the rumor… she told me and Sam that you told her that he was gay. He believed her and I didn't… But I don't know what happened after that… he must have planned something with her…"

He nodded then spoke "I don't really remember you Max…" he stared at me his eyes unfocused.

"No one knew me." I started looking down. "I was fat and ugly. I was a loner." I rolled my eyes.

"That's why I stopped eating 4 months ago… in February…" I looked over at James. His expression unreadable.

"I was 200 lbs… Now I'm 85... In the 1st Month of starving myself I lost 30 lbs… And I began to associate with Sam. In the 2nd month I lost another 30 lbs… I joined the choir to play piano, I became more popular with Lissa and we started to talk… 3rd month I lost 30 lbs. I became best friends with Lissa and Sam, and I quit choir. 4th month I lost 25 lbs and I became sick. 3 days ago I was sent to the hospital in a coma... I woke up this morning…."

I looked over at James. "And just to let you know if I would have known what they were going to do to you I would have told you..."

All of the sudden James pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Max." he whispered.

"Don't be sorry… I should be feeling sorry for you…" I spoke as I hugged him back.

We sat in silence for which seemed like hours… when we separated he chuckled.

"I think you should go now before the doctors file a missing patient report." I laughed. He cracked a smile. "I'll come by and see you later..."

"Okay…" I smiled as I opened the door and walked back to my hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3: Together

_**Chapter 3: Together**_

I went back to my hospital room. Surprisingly no one was there.

No doctors…

No bulky security guards….

Just me.

I shut the door behind me and crawled into the hospital bed. I wrapped myself inside of the white sheets and shut my eyes, in no time I was fast asleep…

I woke up to the feeling of someone touching my hair.

My eyes snapped open and then I heard his voice…

"Finally you're awake." I turned around to stare at Sam. He started to touch my cheek but I slapped his hand.

"FUCK OFF." I yelled and turned around .

"Aw… But why Maxie?" he moved his position and sat down at the end of my bed.

"Because… I SAID SO!" I yelled and kicked him in the ribs.

He winced in pain, stood up and slapped me across the face.

I felt my right cheek sting as in pain as I cupped it.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS SAM!" I snapped. "YOU POURED LIQUID INTO JAMES RAMPELL'S EYES! WHO THE HELL SAID YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO DO THAT? THANKS TO YOU SAM… JAMES WILL NEVER EVER BE ABLE TO SEE ANYTHING OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN."

I glared at him and he flinched. "You are the worst friend I have ever had in my life." I retorted.

"Get the FUCK out." I yelled.

He stalked toward the door and looked back before he left the room.

About a half an hour later someone came knocking on my door …

"Come in!" I yelled sitting up on my bed.

"Hey hey." James spoke as he walked into the room nodding his head back and forth. He was grinning and was still wearing a hospital gown.

"Hey James." I grinned brightly and sat up a little bit straighter.

"Call me Iggy" he spoke as he began to strut towards my hospital bed.

"Iggy?" I asked

"Yep.." he responded as her threw himself on the bed causing it to jiggle up and down.

We both began to laugh "Where did you get that name from anyway?" I asked.

He began to chuckle "My little sister… she heard my mom call me a piggy and she tried to start calling me Piggy. But she couldn't pronounce the "P" at the time she called my Iggy. The name just kind of stuck you know…."

"Oh! Wow…." I began to laugh "Any way… Iggy did anyone come to visit you ye-"

All of the sudden the door slammed open and in walked a boy about my age, he had black hair that almost covered his face entirely. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a black hoodie over it and a pair of black skinny jeans. In his hand was a huge bag filled with food from Mc Donald's.

"Delivery for Iggy," he mumbled and threw the bag on the bed

Iggy quickly grabbed the bag between his two hands and dug around. He pulled out 6 cheese burgers and 3 French fries. He passed me a cheese burger.

"Umm… Iggy?" I said quietly holding the burger in-between my hands...

"Yea Max?" he said unwrapping his burger.

"I'm not really hungry…" I said in a whisper. I wasn't ready to eat yet… I was so used to starving myself…

Iggy stared at me the burger still in his hands.

"Max. You haven't eaten all day…"

"Honestly, I'm not really hungry…" I responded.

"You can't do this to yourself again, Max. It's not healthy." He now stared at me his eyes as always unfocused.

The boy with the black hair was now staring at me confused.

"I'm not hungry," I snapped and threw the burger on the bed.

"Fine then." Iggy spoke his voice rising. "If you are going to starve yourself AGAIN. So am I."

He opened the Mc Donald's bag and began to throw all the food that was lying on the bed inside.

"No Iggy." I grabbed his wrist.

"You have to eat." I snatched the bag away from his hands and gave him back his unwrapped burger.

"Here Fang." Iggy healed out his burger but the boy refused.

"Look Max. I'm not eating if you're not." his eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Iggy. I'm not eating if you're not." Fang responded.

"See Max! I'm not eating if you're not, and my cousin Fang isn't going to eat if I'm not, so you have to eat something in order for both of us to eat." Iggy spoke in a serious tone.

Fang walked across the room and grabbed a chair that was positioned next to the window. He brought it over next to the bed and positioned it so that he could rest his legs on the table next to me.

He glanced over at me staring deeply into my eyes…

"What's wrong with her Iggy?" he asked breaking the silence.

Iggy looked over my way. "Sure" I responded.

"She's anorexic Fang…" I glanced down not wanting to see his reaction.

"I don't believe that…" he responded now playing with his hands.

My cheeks flared with anger. I jumped out of my bed and made my way towards my handbag that was in the corner of the room. I opened my bag and dug around for a picture of me before I starved myself.

I heard Iggy whisper to Fang, "Nice going Fang, now you've got her worked up."

I pulled out the picture that was in my wallet and zippered the bag shut. As I walked toward the two guys, I said. "I am NOT worked up." I glared at both of them and they stared at each other in amazement. I staggered over to Fang and handed him the picture.

"What do you call this Fang?" I snapped.

He stared down at the picture and glanced up at me.

"You aren't fat." He responded now, staring back down at the picture. I pulled my hair in frustration and I groaned.

"YES I AM! LOOK AT THAT!" I yelled pointing at the picture. "I WAS FUCKING FAT! I WAS 200 POUNDS IN THAT PICTURE!" He looked back up at me.

"You weren't fat…Just really healthy…" he responded.

"Don't you lie to me like my parents did, Fang." I glared at him. "My parents told me the same bloody thing, 'Oh Maximum, you're just really healthy, It's all right...'" I spoke in a high pitched voice quoting my mother.

"BEING ONLY 15 AND WEIGHING 200 LBS. IS NOT HEALTHY!" I yelled.

Then of course the water works came. I walked over to the nearest wall and slammed my back against it and slid down until my bottom hit the floor. I grabbed my head in between my hands and began to cry.

Then I felt Fangs arms wrap around me, I felt so safe…

He then whispered in my ear "Don't give up so easily Max. I know you're strong… the three of us will get through our problems. Together." I felt him smile against my hair as he pulled back.

"What's wrong with you?" I spoke in between sniffles. Staring deeply into his eyes. He glanced down at his arms and pulled up his sleeves. He turned over his arms, palms facing up… All in line were cuts, most of them light pink some of them fresh.

I reached over to touch his cuts, and he let me.

"You're a cutter?" I asked laying my palms over his arms.

"Been to the hospital three times from cutting too deep."

I felt his pain, Iggy, Fang and I, were all broken inside and out. We all needed help. We all needed each other…

"You're right Fang," I stared up at his eyes . "The three of us are going to get through this…" he smirked at me, and I smiled back. " Together."


	4. Chapter 4: The plan

_**Okay so I decided to fast forward this a little bit, just one week ahead … **_

_**Iggy P.O.V:**_

Fang and I were standing outside of Max's house, her parents weren't home and Max was probably still sleeping. Fang did a quick look around to make sure no one could see us.

Fang quickly handed me a wire and I began to pick the lock. Once it opened Fang and I quickly ran up the stairs to Max's room.

We barged through Max's room door to only find that she was lying down on her bed sleeping.

I was right.

"She's asleep Iggy." Fang mumbled.

"Yea I know I can kind of hear that!" I mumbled back.

It had already been a week that Max and I were released from the hospital, ever since the day that Max and Fang said that we were 'all in this together', the three of us had been inseparable.

It also helps that I'm blind and I have two best friends that can 'see'. We are kindda like one of those cool-awesome hipster crews… even though we are not hipsters.

Or dress like them.

But it's still pretty cool.

"Should we wake her up?" Fang asked me.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"She needs to know the plan."

"Yea, _I KNOW THAT_, but if we wake her up now she could be cranky and not agree to the plan!" he whispered yelled.

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"It's a good plan, who wouldn't agree to it. Especially her, especially what's going on with her parents!"

Ever since Max was released from the hospital, her parents have been very distant from her. They always seem to ignore her. Max complained about it but somehow seemed to find the bright side of this problem… she could do whatever she wanted without hearing their mouths. She found this out when the three of us had a sleep over at my house. She didn't come back home until two days later, her parents said nothing.

I heard Fang walk up to the bed and shake Max back and forth; I heard her yawn and stretch…

~_Line_*_Break_~

_**Max P.O.V:**_

I woke up to Fangs face. I rubbed my eyes and stared up at him, in the corner of my eye I saw Iggy standing there staring at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked and sat up on my bed.

Fang looked over at Iggy his black bangs almost covering his face.

"We have a plan, and we wanted to see if you wanted to be involved…" Fang looked into my eyes telling me that this was serious.

"Tell me." I whispered.

He sat down on my bed and told Iggy to sit down.

"Okay, I came up with this idea last night, an idea that can benefit the 3 of us… Max the both of us can see that you are unhappy, and we don't like seeing you like this." I nodded

"Plus, we are moving." Fang mumbled and looked down.

When Fang said that, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. He couldn't leave, I needed him!

"WAIT." I yelled. "YOU CAN'T! I NEED YOU! I NEED IGGY! YOU GUYS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS, WITHOUT YOU GUYS I'LL JUST… I'LL JUST…"

Fang chuckled cutting me off; "I still didn't finish..." he looked over at me, his eyes smiling but his face serious.

"Look Max, you're our best friend and if we are leaving, we aren't leaving without a fight. We already tried to convince Iggy's parents not to leave, to stay here so we can be together. They though, are very stubborn and said no. So we decided to come up with an idea!"

Iggy was looking at Fang nodding his head in agreement.

"We decided to fall of the face of the earth."

"What? What do you mean by that?" I asked

"I know this may sound crazy, but we run away. We run away to another state that NO-ONE will suspect. We change our names, start a new life and everything! We can stay together, just us."

"Let me guess, you made up names and everything?" I asked and Fang nodded, he pulled out a notebook and flipped to a page and handed me the notebook.

_**Operation- Sandwich**_

_State running away to:__ New Jersey_

_Why?:__ No one will think we ran all the way to New Jersey. Duh. _

_People:__ Maximum Martinez, __James Rampell and Nicolai Stevenson _

_**New Names: **_

_Maximum Martinez__= Maxine Ride_

_James Rampell__=James Griffiths_

_Nicolai Stevenson__= Nick Nasser _

_**Bus to freedom**__: Grey Hound_

_**Things needed: **_

_-Book bag_

_-water bottles_

_-roll able luggage_

_-clothes_

_-Fake ID's _

_*On July 18__th__ 2011 we will board the Grey Hound bus going to New Jersey, we stay un-seen out of peoples view, when we reach New Jersey we make our way towards Jersey City, from there we choose which part of Jersey City we live in. _

I looked up at Fang.

"Wait, Fang. July 18th is in two days!" I yelled

"Exactly. The sooner we leave the sooner we become happy."

Fang pulled out 3 grey hound bus tickets from his pants pocket.

"Are you coming, or not?"

I nodded my head and grabbed the ticket, "I'm going."

_**Okay a guy, that's it for this chapter! If you have any ideas about problems that could occur while on the bus drive to Jersey PLEASE review with your ideas! **_

_**ChickenNinja, **_

_**OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Fangs life story

_**NEW CHAPTAH! **_

_**Chapter 5: Fangs life story… **_

I held the hand mirror up to my face, I was in complete shock.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO FANG?" I yelled, my voice echoing through my green tilled bathroom.

Fang looked over at me through his bangs, "you look fine Max."

I just continued to stare into the hand mirror. My blond hair was cut short up to my shoulders; it was all puffy and going all over the place, and on top of that my bangs were dyed a light blue.

I twisted my chair to look at Fang, rage filling my body. "You know what. Since you want to play like that, I'll play like that, okay Fangy-poo? Now it's my turn to do your hair, it's only fair."

"Wow you rhymed." Fang retorted, chuckling.

"Shut up. Is it a deal or not Fang?"

"Sure, I actually want to see how this turns out." He gave me a small smile.

_Fang is more stupid than I thought…_

"Alright then." I said then stood up.

_**Line**_*****_**Break**_

"There. I'm done Fang, you can look now!" I said enthusiastically.

Fang picked up the mirror and stared inside.

"I'm surprised you didn't bleach it out."

Fangs hair was still black just cut a little bit shorter, right under his ears; I trimmed his bangs a little bit and dyed a red streak through it… TADA!

A better looking Fang!

"Fangy-Poo. I'm not that mean; I just decided to cut it shorter because, if I dyed your hair a bunch of different colors you would look more Emo than you did before."

Fang smiled at this, "I'm not Emo. And don't call me that."

"Don't worry Fang denying it is only the first step to recovery."

Fang stood up from his chair, "Did you do Iggy's hair?" he asked wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Nope. He wanted his hair done by a 'professional'."

"Wow. Typical Iggy." Fang said and shook his head.

"You know Fang. You still owe me." I said pointing to my hair and making a disgusted face.

"Max. Don't complain, you look cute." Fang said walking out of the bathroom.

"No. _**Beautiful **_to be more specific." Fang yelled from the next room.

_My only response to this heart fluttering moment: _

"Do you really mean that?" I called, still inside my bathroom.

"Yea." Fang said, walking back into the bathroom. "Why wouldn't I?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, not sure why I asked.

"Have I ever told you my life story?" he randomly asked. "You being my best friend and all you should know."

"I'm not the type of person to ask someone about their personal life."

"I showed you my cuts and you never asked what happened… Why?" Fang was looking at me now, completely ignoring what I said.

"I repeat: I'm not the type of person to ask someone about their personal life." I said once again.

"Do you want to know?" he asked.

_Do I?_

_Yes._

"Yea Fang, I do."

Fang took my hand and brought me into my room and closed the door behind him, he glanced over at my suitcase beside my bed and smiled.

"All packed already?" he asked.

"Fang, were leaving tomorrow morning, of course I would be packed." I said rolling my eyes.

I threw myself on my bed and Fang followed along, he sat beside me our backs against the bed head board.

"Okay ready?" he asked.

"Yep-aroni."

"My mom gave birth to me at the age of 16, when I was born she was kicked out of her house and forced to take care of herself. She died when I was 3 years old; she got into a terrible car accident. When my mother died none of my family members wanted to take me in because they believed that my mother and I were a burden to the family." He said shaking his head. "Since no-one wanted me I was sent into foster care, I was adopted at the age of six by this family. I only stayed with them for about… 2 years, only because they didn't want me anymore. They threw me back into foster care like a piece of trash. I wasn't adopted until the age of 11. I was adopted by this Hispanic family of three. A sister and her two brothers, they were nice at first but then soon enough I found out they had a drinking problem. I only lived with them for a year, but that year was hell for me. It's hard to be abused by one person, but imagine 3? It's like living in your own personal hell." I quickly grabbed Fangs hand, sensing that he was getting angry. He looked down at our hands and gave a small smile, then continued with his story.

"When I was put back into foster care I wasn't adopted until I was 14. But during those 2 years when I wasn't adopted I felt like a piece of trash, I took out all my anger and frustration on myself. I started to cut; I did it to let all my pain out. Three days after I turned 14 a woman barged into the foster care place-thingy claiming that she was my aunt and wanted to adopt me. In no less than a few weeks I was standing in front of a new home, it was Iggy's mom that adopted me." Fang squeezed my hand.

"She told me that she was my mother's older sister, she said that she always disagreed with my grandparent's decision in not taking me in. She called them stupid and arrogant people, she said that once she got married with Iggy's father she went on a hunt looking for me. For eight years she was looking for me." He smiled at me.

"After I was adopted by them everything changed then. I was happy…"

"Then why do you want to leave?" I said looking at Fang.

"I'm not happy anymore." Fang said his face blank.

"Why?"

"Because my stupid uncle had an affair **while** married to my aunt. That's why." Fang said loudly.

"He screwed her up, she's not the same person I used to know, she's no longer happy. She's always either locked up in her room or out getting drunk at the bars. Iggy and I hate that, do you really think we want to live with that?" he was now yelling "THAT'S WHY WERE MOVING, BECAUSE OF MY AUNTS STUPID DECISION IN TRYING TO GET ATTENTION!"

"FANG! PLEASE CALM DOWN." I said grabbing his shoulders.

"Were gonna get away from this place, the three of us… A new life, a new school, a new house, just us, we'll be happy and peaceful… just please don't worry…" I pulled Fang into a hug and we just sat there, he was breathing heavily into my shoulder and I just hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry about what ever happened when you were little." I whispered into his hair.

Suddenly my room door flew open and there stood Iggy wearing oversized glasses, a clown wig and clown shoes.

"So, while I was at the barbers shop getting my hair trimmed, I thought COUSTUMES! SO, I stopped by Party City and I picked out some costumes. We have the 'Clown', the 'Stripper' and the 'Strippers pimp'. Which one do you want to be Fang?"

You can only depend on Iggy to brighten the mood and make us hysterically laugh.

But while Fang was ACTUALLY trying on the costumes, I only thought about the bus ride tomorrow, and if we could actually pull it off…

_**TADA! THERE YOU GO! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTILLS THE BUS RIDE AND WHEN ALL THE DIASTUROUS THINGS WILL OCCUR! I HAVE MANY EVIL THINGS IN MIND… MUAHAHAHAHA! ;P **_


	6. Chapter 6: UnLucky us

_**I DID IT. **_

**Chapter 6: Un-Lucky us. **

"Bus tickets please."

Fang, Iggy and I were standing in front of the entrance of the bus, getting ready to board on. I was a little bit scared, so many thoughts where running through my mind…

_What if we get caught?_

_What if they won't let us on?_

_What if they just start to suspect we are minors traveling across the country just to run away from home?_

_What if we get caught by the POPO'S?_

Now that will be **extremely** scary.

"Excuse me, miss your ticket?" The bus driver was looking at me now, giving me a concerned look.

I quickly handed the driver my ticket, trying to avoid further stares from other passengers standing behind us.

I began to walk up the bus stairs, which was kind of difficult with Iggy holding onto the belt loop of my skinny jeans. And it was even worse since Fang was holding onto Iggy's book bag.

Anyway, we decided to sit down in one of the middle rows so no-one would really see us.

Earlier that day when we were taking the cab to the bus station, I had already called the window seat, so I being the awesome person I am, got it.

Once I plopped down on my seat, Fang sat beside me then Iggy beside him. I looked over at Fang and smiled, after Fang told me what happened when he was little, it seemed as though we were able to tell each other everything. No barriers between us…

Fang looked over at me and gave me a blown out smile (which made my heart stop). He then began to read a Gamers Magazine that he had brought.

I suddenly felt the engine of the bus start; I quickly glanced over at the window and spotted a boy with spiky blond hair and green eyes running towards the bus. He wore a dark green shirt, a pair of basketball shorts, and a duffel bag was by his side, he looked around the age of 8.

The bus driver asked for his ticket and the boy handed it to him, the driver looked him over.

"What's your name son?" I heard the bus driver ask.

The boy bit down on his lip and quickly responded. "My name is Captain, you know like captain of a ship. And then Terror, T-E-R-R-O-R."

The Bus driver was confused, "Your parents named you Captain Terror?"

"Yep!" He smiled brightly, "After my great grandfather Captain, and after my mother before me, Terror."

I heard Fang and Iggy snicker beside me.

"How old are you Captain Terror?" the bus driver asked.

"I am Eight turning 9 in a week, now what must I call you? You are going to be my bus driver for this trip aren't you?"

"Eight? Well Mr. Terror, you're a minor. And I don't see your parents anywhere so I'm going to have to call the poli-"

Me, being the not thinking outrageous person I am, stood up from my chair.

"Captain!" I yelled. "I told you not to go running around anywhere! I have been looking everywhere for you! Do you know how worried I was!"

Fang whispered up at me. "Max! What the hell are you doing?"

I looked down at him and gave him one of my best glares. I looked back up at the boy and the bus driver to finish what I started.

"Captain, I was calling your cell phone like crazy! I was about to get off of this bus and start looking for you! Don't you know what would have happened if mom would have found out that I lost you? SHE WOULD HAVE MY HEAD!"

The boy looked at me and started to play along

"Sis; I was just looking for the candy store so we could have food for the trip… I'm so sorry would you please forgive me?" he gave me a full blown puppy dog face which made everyone on the bus Aww.

"Ooohhh…" I just gave him a small smile, I looked over at the bus driver "I'm so sorry Mr. Bus driver, my brother is very adventurous."

"Aw. It's alright sweet heart. Just sit your brother down so we can get a move on, we have a long way to go!"

"Alright" I gave him a smile. I nudged Iggy and Fang to get up, and I pointed to the back where they had 4 seats.

Once we reached the seats I sat the boy in-between Fang and I.

I turned the boy to look at me, "Spill it." I said.

The boy sighed.

"Okay, my name is Jeff. I am 8 years old and I ran away from home because my dad hit me, and my mom. I told my mom to run away with me but she wouldn't. Anyway I decided not to let my mom's bad decisions take over my life so I decided to runaway to New York to pursue the acting career I have always wanted."

I looked over at him, and gave him a small smile.

"Well, Jeff we'll be happy to include you into OUR plan."

"Wait, you guys left home too?" he asked looking at the three of us.

We nodded our heads simultaneously.

"Okay. Hit me. What's the plan?" he said scratching his head.

Fang pulled out his notebook from Iggy's book bag and handed it to Jeff.

Jeff opened to the first page and read it over.

"You guys made names and everything?"

"That's just how prepared we are." Fang mumbled.

"Jersey City? Why there?" Jeff asked.

"We just thought its closer to New York City."

"Cool. You guys mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh. I'm Max, that's Fang." I said pointing to Fang "and that's Iggy." I said pointing towards Iggy who was sleeping.

Jeff smiled at me, "My Name is Jeffery Lojak, but you can call me 'The Gasman' or 'Gazzy'."

"I don't wanna know how you got that name…" Fang mumbled.

"Yea. You don't." Gazzy agreed.

"Okay," I said then yawned. "Gazzy were gonna have to add your name to the list. Think of a name that you have always wanted…"

"Zephyr. Zephyr Ride." He said then looked at me and smiled.

"You want to have the same last name as me?"

"Sure. You did save my life anyway."

I felt my heart fill with joy, and then I ruffled his blond hair.

"Go to sleep Gazzy, We have a long day tomorrow." I said.

"Alright Max…" he then yawned closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After about 2 hours of being on the bus I leaned forward to look at fang, "You know this bus ride might go smother than I expected." I whispered over at him.

He nodded, "We just might get lucky."

And of course, us being us- We usually have bad luck, because right when Fang said 'We might get lucky' the bus broke down.

And we were stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere…

_**HOW WAS IT? **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7:989

**NEXT CHAPTER BELOW!**

**Chapter 7: #989**

**Max P.O.V:**

The lights suddenly flickered off and bus gave out a small groan. I looked around me and saw that everyone on the bus (besides Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and I) were staring straight ahead, and they weren't even breathing.

I began to rise from my seat, and I felt Fang pull down on my arm, "Max where the hell are you going?" he whispered.

"I'm going to see what's going on."

"Let me come with you." He stared at me wide eyed.

"Fang I'll be fine."

"I'm still coming."

"Oh, alright."

Fang and I began to rise from our seats and we walked towards the front of the bus. When we reached the driver's seat we noticed that the driver wasn't even there.

"Oh god, Fang he disappeared."

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, we should leave…"

All of the sudden we heard a deep growling noise,

"No one's going anywhere."

Our eyes looked up to the ceiling and we saw a creature, half wolf half human staring down at us. He growled and licked His over sized yellow teeth.

"You four are needed for experimentation." He laughed evilly and jumped down from the ceiling, he began to swipe his large claws at Fang and I kicked the animal in the shin. He doubled over and Fang kicked him in the chest, he fell to the ground. He then morphed … into a human?

The creature had red hair up to his shoulders and he was wearing a suit.

Fang and I stared down at him in shock, and I saw that he wasn't breathing.

"Fang, he isn't breathing."

Fang bent down and began to search him for weapons; he found 5 guns and three knives. He handed them to me and I healed them in my hand. He then found bullets and stuffed them in his back pocket.

"Max Look at this," He turned the creature over "It's a necklace." I bent down and saw that Fang was right, it was a locket. I put down the weapons beside me and I opened it, Inside on the left, was a picture of a 6 year old girl with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes, she was sitting on a swing and smiling brightly, next to her was a younger version of the 'creature' hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. On the right was the same girl, except she was in a cage, had wings on her back and had a horrible scowl on her face. I gasped and dropped the necklace.

"Fang look at that." I said pointing to the necklace, He looked inside the locket and his eyes widened.

Fang pulled the necklace off of the creature's neck and stuffed it in his other pocket.

"Whoever did that is a monster." he whispered as he continued to look in its pockets.

I nodded in agreement; Fang turned him over again to check his back pockets when I noticed something, I saw that there were numbers written on the back of his neck.

I nudged Fang with my elbow, and showed him the numbers.

"It looks like an expiration date." He said "Except this thing isn't food."

"Wait, an expiration date. When food is expired, it means the food is no good anymore." I said.

"So that means," Fang continued. "That this creature is no good as in not needed…"

"Anymore." I finished.

"Is the date today?" I asked.

"Yep."

"How many do you think are out there?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think there a lot. It looks like though, that they were after us."

Then I remembered what the creature had said, _**'You four are needed for experimentation.'**_

"They want us to be one of them Fang." I whispered.

Fang just shook his head, "I'm gonna make sure that never happens."

Fang took of the creatures shoes and saw that he was sockless,

"Max look at this, It says: Eraser #989" he said.

"So there is more." I said.

"Yea, probably thousands."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Max, I want to save that girl." Fang said.

"You're a really good person you know that right?" I said to him.

"Yea, I know. That's just how much of an awesometastical person I am…" he said, I just let out a small laugh.

"We should get going if we are gonna save that little girl." I said to Fang.

"So we are gonna postpone our plans right?" he asked.

"Yep, until we save her."

"Wait, how are we going to find out where she is?" he asked.

"The library," I responded. "I think if we walk up just a little bit up the road we will be able to find it and find out where she and we are."

"Okay, let's wake up Iggy and Gazzy so we can get a move on."

"Alright…" We walked back to where Iggy and Gazzy were sleeping, and grabbed our bags and stuffed the guns and knives inside.

Fang shook Gazzy and Iggy awake and he quickly explained the situation, Gazzy of course was surprised but Iggy thought it was pretty cool that we have weapons in our possession and that "erasers" are coming after us.

Anyway after about a half an hour of walking, we finally reached a small local town. We asked around to find out where we were and we found out that we were in West Virginia, we also asked around for a library and we found it about a block ahead.

When we walked inside the library the air conditioner was on full blast, all around us were large shelves filled with books.

This library was one of the largest I have seen in my life.

We walked up the librarian that was sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me, miss? Where are your computers?" I asked.

"Right down the hall, but you have to sign in here." She pushed a black composition notebook to me and I opened a fresh clean page.

And I signed a made up name: _Marshy Mesh-Mash_

Iggy went after me and he signed in as: _Peppery Spraie_

Gazzy signed his name as: _Mark Zuckerberg_

And Fang signed his name as: _Mr. Walrus Pickle_

The lady read over our names and gave Fang a funny look,

"My parents were activists." Fang said.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Walrus Pickle movement?" he asked her. She shook her head no.

"Well, it happened about 30 years ago… there was this walrus named Sam and he had trainers who used to beat him with pickles… It started a whole big controversy with the sate aquarium and my parents were the lead activists to stop walrus pickle abuse."

She then looked at me,

"My parents and I are rappers dawg." I said. "If you're wondering where my grill is, I left it at my recording studio."

She then looked at Iggy, and I nudged him from behind.

"My parents met at this corner store in Washington and they only had one can of pepper spray left, so my mom being the gentleman he is, let my dad buy the pepper spray."

The lady gave Iggy a crazy look.

"Yes! My parents are gay! Is there anything wrong with that?" he yelled at the lady.

I was trying really hard not to start laughing right there.

She then looked at Gazzy and he gave her a smile.

"You see Miss, my dad is Mark Zuckerberg. You know the guy who created Facebook? He knocked up my mom in high school and she got pregnant with me, she always knew it was Mark Cuz she said he was the only guy that was desperate enough to have sex with her…"

"So dawg," I said. "Where dah computers at?"

She pointed down the hall.

When we reached the hall the four of us ran for the computers and we immediately began searching for the girl.

I found an article about a girl named Megan Johanna who was abducted 4 years ago. They said though, that they had no leads on who took her.

When we looked for pictures of Megan we found that Megan Johanna was the same girl as the one in the locket.

I printed out the information about Megan.

**Fang P.O.V:**

I was seriously going crazy. Finding information about this girl was so difficult, it seems as though no one knew about her.

**Gazzy P.O.V:**

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled.

I was standing by a book case filled with books about Genetic Engineering. I found a book that seemed to catch my eye though; the book was produced by a company named Itex. There was only one book.

I brought the book over to where Max and Fang were Googling.

"Look what I found, you guys told me that the girl had wings right? So this text book was published about 5 years ago, and it's about how genetic engineering can help enhance lives…"

Max looked over at Fang,

"The book was only published a year before Megan disappeared…" Max said to Fang.

"Oh and you know what even weirder?" I said. "There's only one copy of this book, and every text book in that section has at least 5-7 copies..."

"Well, people in this library can check out books." Fang told me.

"Books, but not text books. Texts books are supposed to stay in the library." I told him…

**Max P.O.V:**

"Fang, do me a favor" I said. "Research how many disappearances/abductions have occurred over the past 4 years". He nodded then began to Google.

"Gazzy, what's the name of the company?"

"Itex"

I nodded and Googled in the name.

Only 2 websites came up with solid information on what Itex is… I also found out that there were two main branches in California and New York.

I printed out the information and handed it to Gazzy.

"Did you find anything Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Actually I did, after Megan was abducted the percentage of disappearances/abductions tripled." Fang said.

"So Megan was the first one?" I asked

"By the looks of it, yea. She could be experiment #1..."

"Print out the information Fang…" I said.

"Okay guys we have to decide, which Itex branch are we going to?" I asked.

"Well according to this information, Megan herself lived in California." Gazzy said reading of the paper. "So, it wouldn't really make sense if they keep her in the same state…"

"Because if she escapes, she can just go running home and expose Itex." Iggy added.

I nodded.

"If you think about it, it makes more sense… to put her in as place in which she doesn't know… New York would be the number one option." Fang added, and then slammed his research on the table.

"So are you ready to save this girl?" I asked them.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded together.

"Well let's get a move on then GUYS!" I said standing up from my chair.

_**SOOOOO. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THING?**_

_**AND, I won't update till I get at 10 reviews… **_

_**Yes I know, I am a very greeeddyyy person ;) **_


	8. Chapter 8: Cafe

_**Me**__**: Okay, although I didn't get 10 reviews for my last chapter I decided to post the next chapter…**_

_**Fang**__**: Because that's just how cool she is :)**_

_**Me**__**: Yepers! I stole Fang!**_

_**Fang**__**: On with the disclaimer! **_

_**Me**__**:*sighs* I do not own Maximum Ride.**_

_**Fang**__**: And if she did she would kill Dylan.**_

_**Me**__**: Soooo true….**_

_**Fang**__**: ON WITH THE STORY! **_

_**Chapter 8: Café **_

That night we decided to sleep in a park…. More specifically- A park bench.

Okay imagine this:

A park bench is right there in front of you…

Do you see it?

Okay, now imagine three boys: One with Strawberry blond hair sitting in the middle, one with black hair sitting to the left of him and a boy with blond hair sitting at the end.

Now imagine a girl, (me) lying on top of all of them. Fangs lap was my pillow and Iggy and Gazzy were my bed.

At first it was kind of a weird position, only because my head was on Fangs lap.

Plus the whole entire time Fang was looking at me and playing with my hair. I didn't really mind though.

But now Fang and I were just staring at each other not saying a single word, while Gazzy and

Iggy were snoring away.

I was just looking at the features of Fangs face, his chin, the shape of his eyes just pretty much everything.

I made the mistake though of looking into his eyes. They were just filled with so much emotion, that I couldn't really explain…

Fang just continued to stroke my hair but this time he looked up at the stars. I looked up at the stars too, and saw billions of them splattered across the black sky.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" he whispered.

"Yea… When I was little, my grandmother used to take me out on the roof to look at the stars at night. She taught me a lot of things about them, but I hardly remember…" I replied.

"What happened to her?"

"She died from Cancer." He looked down at me, and I looked back down at him.

"She was the only one who really understood me." I said.

"I understand you." He muttered.

I gave him a small smile, "That's why you're my best friend Fang."

He nodded and just looked back up at the sky.

I poked his cheek, and he looked down at me again.

"What's wrong Fang?" I asked.

"Nothing Max." he responded.

"You look upset."

"No. Just frustrated."

"Why are you frustrated?" I asked

"Because of you." He mumbled.

"What do I have anything to do with your frustration?" I whisper yelled.

"Because, you make me feel confused."

"Alright then," I said getting off of the three of them. "I'll stop making you feel confused."

I began to walk towards a bench that was located right next to the one we were sitting at.

I plopped down on the bench and pulled my legs up to my chest. I laid my head down on my knees and sighed.

"Fang is so stupid." I whispered to myself.

"Hey, that's not nice." I looked over at Fang who magically appeared next to me.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Yea, Max I did." He responded. I just rolled my eyes and stared at a tree. We sat like that for at least 5 minutes until Fang turned me to look at him.

"Max do you know why I'm so frustrated? I'm frustrated because of the fact that I see you every single day and I can't put my arms around you and call you mine. Like seriously you're beautiful, and seeing you everyday just makes my heart thump like crazy! Do you get it?" he asked.

"Oh gosh Fang, That's the longest thing you have ever said..." I laughed. He let go of my shoulders and looked down.

"Yea, Fang I get it." I said which caused him to look back up at me with wide eyes.

"Remember the first time you called me beautiful?" I asked. He nodded.

"I didn't believe you, you know why?"

"No."

"Because no one has ever called be beautiful in my life. Not even my own mother or my father, so I went through life thinking I was ugly." I whispered. "Then you come along and tell me I'm beautiful and I go ahead and don't believe you." I finished.

"Don't you see yourself Max? Do you ever look into a mirror? You're beautiful! Your parents are douche bags and you know it, so why care if they don't call you beautiful. As long as you know you are beautiful the rest doesn't matter." He told me and I grabbed his hand.

Fang sat closer to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do I really make your heart thump?" I asked.

"Like a drum." He said.

"So what would happen if I kissed you?"

"Well, probably my heart would beat sooo fast that my heart will stop and ill have a heart attack."

I just laughed. "Is it worth it?" I asked looking at Fang.

He nodded, leaned forward and kissed me.

I kissed him back and laid my head back down on his shoulder.

I have to admit, Fang is a really good kisser even though I kissed him for at least 6 seconds.

Fang laid his head on top of mine and we fell asleep.

_**~*Line Break*~ **_

"Do you see that?" a woman said

"Yea, I know. Do you think they slept there the whole night?" another one asked

"Looks like it… should we call the police?" the woman asked again

"Yea, we should it only makes sense…" the other woman replied.

My eyes flew open that very moment, and I turned to look at Fang.

"Oh my god, Fang!" I yelled shaking his shoulders, and his eyes flew open.

I turned to the two lady's standing in front of us, staring at us with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry for us disturbing the park peace… please forgive us." I said with pleading eyes before grabbing Fangs hand and running to the bench where Iggy and Gazzy were sleeping.

Fang shook both of them awake.

"We have to get out of here, but before we do we have to get some breakfast." I whispered to all three of them.

They nodded their heads and we began to make our way to a small café that was located across the street from the park.

Once we walked into the café the smell of French fries and coffee filled the air, I licked my lips in delight and from the corner of my eye I saw Gazzy and Iggy sniff the air and smile.

We decided to sit down in a booth that was located in the back of the cafe.

Once we sat down a whole crowd of people walked into the café and began ordering food, a single lady standing in front of the cash register was able to take in their orders in less than 4 minutes.

The same lady came to our table about a minute later.

"Hello kids! Haws ya' morning goin'?" she asked flashing us a bright smile.

"We are doing just fine mam," Fang said "how's yours?" he gave her a small smile.

"Just dandy," she said handing us the menus. "Take your time looking over the menus kids; your waitress still isn't here yet." She gave us another smile before going back to the counter to go handle more customers.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" I asked.

"Ugh. I want breakfast burritos." Gazzy said.

"I want a breakfast sandwich." Iggy said.

"I'm gonna want one of those too…" Fang said.

"I want fried eggs with a side of french-fries." I said.

"So what are we gonna drink?" Iggy asked.

"OJ." We all said simultaneously.

We looked at each other and started laughing like crazy which caused stares from the rest of the customers in the café.

After that we just sat there in silence, making funny faces at each other and trying our hardest not to burst out laughing again.

Then we heard the jingle of chimes and girl walked through the door of the café, she had mocha colored skin, and dark brown hair up to her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that said _'Café Lamoe'_ her hand was cupped over her eye and she ran frantically towards the woman who gave us the menus.

I couldn't hear what she was saying but she was talking rapidly and the woman was looking at her with concern, but she nodded her head no.

The girl just sighed, and walked towards us- She had a pad of paper and a pen in her hand.

"What would you guys like?" she asked with her hand still cupped over her eye.

"That's not important right now, are you okay?" I asked.

She just sighed, and I swear I saw a tear trickle down her cheek... she quickly wiped it away.

I slid down a little in the booth and asked her to sit down. She just nodded and sat down beside me.

I pried her hands off of her face, and her eye was swelled shut.

"Who did that to you?" I asked.

"My boyfriend." She whispered.

I then noticed multiple bruises on her arms.

"How did that happen?" I pointed to her bruises.

"My dad and my boyfriend."

I just sighed and shook my head.

"You can't go on living like this I whispered to her."

"She's right," Iggy said. "Come with us, we can help you."

"I don't know,"

"You don't have to worry about going back to your house to get clothes, we have extra." Fang added.

"You guys are so nice, thank you." She said smiling.

"No problem." We all said.

"Okay, well let me get your orders in. you guys must be starving." She said.

"Okay, well we want 2 breakfast burritos, 2 breakfast sandwiches, and a plate of fried eggs with a side of french-fries."

"Oh, and four glasses of OJ please." Fang added.

"Alrighty then!" she said flashing a bright smile.

"Oh by the way, what's your name?" Gazzy asked.

"It's Nudge." She said before leaving into the kitchen…

_**CHAPTER 8 IS NOW COMPLETE! **_

_**I want 10 reviews for this one. ._. **_

_**Pwettty pwease?**_


	9. Chapter 9: Puzzle

_**New Chapter! :0 **_

**Chapter 9: Puzzle**

When we walked out of the café we began to make our way towards a bus stop that could drive us all the way to Maryland…

As we continued to walk down the block, Fang and I were walking side by side while Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy were silently whispering to each other and cracking jokes.

All I was really able to hear from that conversation was 'Walrus Pickle' and 'Mark Zuckerberg'.

Iggy and Gazzy were probably catching Nudge up on our plan.

About two blocks away from the bus stop we passed by an electronics store, when we passed by the front window, we automatically froze.

There was a flat screen TV that was tuned onto the news channel- the TV read: 'Recent Missing Child Reports' the words faded into a blue background then showed a slide show of pictures of Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and I.

After the slide show of pictures they showed a picture of me and all my information was listed, the same went with Fang, Iggy and Gazzy.

Then they showed a whole bunch of comments from our 'family' asking us to come back home.

The comments were along the lines of:

'You took a piece of our hearts with you!"

"Come back home we miss you!"

"Why did you leave us?"

I turned to look at Fang who was glaring at the TV and biting down on his lower lip, Gazzy was reading out the comments to Iggy and Iggy had a horrible scowl on his face.

"That's just bull-shit." Fang said "That's all crap."

"I swear they are just douche bags." I whispered.

"Those fucking ass holes." Gazzy whispered and I gave him a small glare.

"They're the ones who started this shit in the first place." Iggy said and Nudge nodded in agreement.

"What ever fuck this, let's get a move on- if the police find us we are swift enough to escape. The good thing about this is that they got pictures of us BEFORE we slightly changed our appearance." I announced.

They all nodded.

"Let's go, we are gonna be late." Fang said pushing us away from the store.

The whole entire way over there Iggy was ranting on about how his parents are ass holes and how they should stick a golf club up their asses. (Those words came from his mouth not mine.)

When we finally reached the bus stop I turned Iggy around to face me, I was holding his shoulders and looking at him sternly.

"Look Iggy, I know you're pissed off about all of this but get fucking over it. That's the reason why we are here, the reason why we decided to do this was because they were going to separate the three of us from not being together, SO WHAT if they filled a freaking Missing Childs report? We know our self's that they don't give a fuck about us or our thoughts and feelings. They think of us as a waste, look at my parents! After I came out of the hospital they completely ignored me- remember the time I slept over your guys house for 4 days? They didn't say anything, I don't know why- but we have been gone only for 2 days, and they already filled a report... I honestly I don't know what going on..."

_'This whole entire situation is like a 1,000 piece puzzle Maximum, you have to put together the right pieces.' _

"Iggy did you say something?" I asked.

"Nope. But thanks for the pep-talk Max, you really helped me out." He gave me a full blown smile and walked over to Nudge who was whispering to Gazzy.

_"Maximum, you have to concentrate..."_

All of the sudden a sharp pain emerged on the side of my skull, I collapsed to the ground and a sudden images flashed through my eyes, of the girl we were trying to save and the creature that seemed to be close to her. Then a building appeared before my eyes, then a man... and following after that a woman and her daughter. Then Numbers completely flashed before my eyes...

I felt someone grab my arms and shake me back and forth.

Someone slapped me across my face, but for some reason I couldn't come too- I heard someone calling my name...

But I couldn't respond...

_**Fang P.O.V:**_

I didn't know what the hell was going on, all I saw was Max collapse to the floor.

I thought that she was playing around, probably trying to play a joke on me... I rushed over to her chuckling, I grabbed her arms and leaned her against the wall- I was poking her but she wouldn't wake up.

Holy shit.

"Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge!" I yelled. They rushed over to where I was with Max.

"She fell and she won't wake up! What should I do!" I was honestly freaking out.

"Slap her or something!" Nudge yelled.

I slapped Max across the face but she still wouldn't wake up.

I turned to look at Iggy who was pacing back and forth and pulling his hair in frustration.

I turned back around to look at Max

"Max please don't die!" I was shaking her shoulders and slapping her leg.

"MAX!" I yelled.

From the corner of my eye I saw people surrounding us,

Shit. This can't be happening.

"MAX! GET THE FUCK UP!" I yelled.

Then I saw three men in suits beginning to walk towards us.

FUCK.

I knew they were erasers, to me it seemed obvious, like some sort of instinct.

I didn't know what to do...

All of the sudden a car screeched to a stop right in front of us, the people who were surrounding us jumped back screaming, There was a boy with dark brown hair, in the driver's seat, and a girl with fiery red hair in the passenger's seat. They were looking at us, the girl with wide eyes staring at Max while the boy was glaring at the erasers.

The boy stuck his head out the window

"Are you guys retarded or something?" he yelled "Get in!"

I picked Max up in my arms and ran to the car, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge ran behind me.

I was capable of opening the car door and getting in with Max, everyone else rushed in the car after me.

The boy started the engine, and before I knew it we were already speeding down the road at at least 200 mph.

I looked behind me and saw that there was a black hummer following after us.

The boy began to drive at 400 mph, and after many sharp turns he finally lost them.

The boy sighed in relief, and began to slow down at a good 80.

"You guys have to be more careful." he said in a small English accent.

"You're English?" Iggy asked. (Of course only Iggy would ask that.)

"Yea, my parents are from England."

"Oh."

"Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"Ahhh. The silent one speaks." The girl said turning around to face me.

Her sharp blue eyes were staring me down, her jaw was tight and she gave me a strong glare.

I looked down at Max who was still passed out, I was so worried. Why wasn't she waking up.

"I asked a question, where are we going?" I said sternly.

"California." The boy said. That just shocked me.

_**Max P.O.V:**_

"California" A voice said.

Where the fuck was I?

My eyes snapped open and I realized I was lying down on Fangs lap.

I looked around and saw that we were in a car, okay now I was scared.

"Fang?" I whispered.

He looked down at me and I threw my arms around his neck, I pulled him into a hug.

He hugged me back, "What happened?" he whispered into my ear

"A lot, where are we?" I whispered back.

"In a car, the kids in the front saved our lives. I don't know what's going on..." he whispered.

"Let me find out then..." I said giving Fang a small squeeze on his cheek.

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" I yelled.

"We can't do th-" the boy said.

"STOP!" I yelled again.

The boy stopped the car immediately, and I opened my door to go open his, I threw open his driver's door grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Who the fuck are you? Why did you take us?" I said fiercely slamming his back against the side of the car.

"We are here to help you, you are in danger! You were passed out, those Erasers are on the hunt for you. The school wants you!" he yelled.

"You aren't giving me answers! I want answers!" I yelled back. "What is 'the school?"

"Look, The School, is a place where people are mutated, all of us were taken there as children.. You and your friends were experimented on, and given something special... just like us." he pointed towards a girl in the passenger's seat, I looked in and I was shocked.

"Olivia?" I whispered.

"Hey Max..." she said trying to avoid my gaze.

"I thought you were dead, that's what we thought."

"That's all a lie Max."

I was just shocked.

Olivia was my best friend; she died when we were 12. I went to her funeral and everything, she was supposedly rapped and killed and found in the woods. I guess that was a lie? I wasn't sure.

"So, Olivia. You're trying to tell me that your parents made up that whole entire lie?" I said.

"All of our lives are lies."

"How do you know?" I was yelling.

"Because I know! My parents made up that lie so they could give me back to the school!" I just stared at her surprised; her parents loved her so much.

"Olivia, what happened to you?"

"I'm able to shape shift, which could be an advantage..." she said while admiring her nails.

"What's your name?" I said to the boy who I let go of.

"Mike."

I gave him a stern look.

"What's your power Mike?"

"I can control people with my mind, like a puppeteer."

"Why are we going to California?" I asked him.

"Because my sister is in the school there."

"Fang give me the locket," he gave me a strange look then handed me the locket; I opened it and showed it to Mike.

"Is that your sister?" I asked Mike showing him the picture in the locket.

He stared at the locket in shock,:"How do you have this?"

"Long story short, we were attacked by an eraser, he 'expired' and we found this locket around his neck."

"Is this your sister or not? This is the girl WE are looking for, if this girl isn't the one you're looking for you might as well leave us here."

"That's my sister; she's in the school in California."

"Then let's get a move on, I want to go save this girl..."

"Listen Max, I want to warn you. You and your friend's powers are coming soon so brace yourselves, it's going to hurt."

I nodded and went back into the car; I sat down on Fangs lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Oh gosh Max I'm so happy that your alive I thought you were dead! I was so worried, I was just imagining what would happen if you died and we were left alone; Fang and the rest of us will just be devastated... Especially Fang. Any way do you know what movie is REALLY devastating? Titanic. But honestly though, if I was that chick I would have let go of Jack, like seriously the water must have been freaking cold... You know what's really cold? I heard that a vampire is really cold... Do you think vampires are real Max? I think they are... How about werewo-"

Gazzy slapped his hand over Nudges mouth.

"Please shut up Nudgy." he whispered and Nudge nodded.

I just rolled my eyes and turned my head to look at Fang.

"What happened when you passed out Max?" he whispered into my ear.

"I saw a bunch of numbers flash through my eyes, a man, a daughter and her mother... there were variables and a whole bunch of codes and passwords.. I had such a bad headache..."

"Don't worry Max," he said while touching my hair "It'll be alright..."

"I really hope it will be Fang."

He nodded, and put his cheek on the top of my head.

"I don't want it to hurt Fang..." I whispered.

"Neither of us want it to hurt."

"Yea, what powers do you think we are going to have?"

"Hmmm. If it's you, you'll probably have super strength. The way you threw that Mike against the car was very funny."

"Hahaha. Funny. You'll probably have the power to silence everyone in your path, like if you glare at someone, they will never be able to talk again."

"If I did have that power Max, my first glare will be for Nudge."

I nodded in agreement

"Oh, If I had a power..." Nudge started "I would want it to be... flexibility. That would be so cool."

"It would be cool if my power was X-ray vision..." Iggy said. "So, during gym I could see the girls changing in the locker room." he had a funny expression on his face that made Nudge laugh.

"I want my power to be... super speed, so if someone throws a punch at me.. I can dodge really fast." Gazzy said.

"You guys do know that, there will be a chance that those won't be your powers right?" Mike said.

"Yea, we know we are just thinking about it." Gazzy said.

"Oh, and if you guys are being chased every single minute by erasers you guys are more special than we thought..." Mike said

"Wait. Could they be experiments 9,11,14,17 and 19? There ARE 5 of them here and the erasers are chasing after all five of them... "Olivia interrupted.

"The ones with the..."

She nodded.

"Holy SHIT." he said slamming his fists on the steering wheel.

"When are your guys next birthday?"

"Oh, Max's and Fang's birthday I think... is tomorrow... Iggy's birthday is the day after, my birthday is the day after Iggy's, and Nudges birthday is the day after mine..." Gazzy said to Mike.

"Then you guys are the ones the scientists were talking about..."

"Damn, that means your power is going to hurt ALOT."

"Wait... you know what our powers are going to be?" I asked.

"Yep," Olivia said "Not only are you guys going to have powers but you guys are going to have something much greater than that..."

She turned around to look at us.

"Wings."

~Okay so for the next two weeks, I have to work on my summer homework…. So I will not be able to update in a while. BUT- I have a compromise: If I get 10 or more reviews I will update, by the end of this week.

It's only fair…. :)

~ChickenNinja


	10. Chapter 10:Metaphors

_**OKAY, SO I WAS ABLE TO STEAL MY DAD'S COMPUTER, JUST TO POST THIS CHAPTER! I AM SOOO EVIL… BUT YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT, SO I DECIDED TO BE NICE AND NOT MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT 2 WEEKS…. BUT ANYWAY. THERE IT IS... RIGHT THERE BELLOW. **_

**Chapter 10: Metaphors**

I looked up at Fang whose face was expressionless; I looked over at Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge who looked the same.

We were basically all shocked, after we found out that we were getting wings on our birthday we didn't talk about it much... But we knew we couldn't ignore it, me and Fangs birthday was tomorrow. And we were petrified of what was going to happen.

Mike decided for us to rent a hotel rooms that night just in case there was a possibility that our 'wings' might come the next day, we decided to have Gazzy, and Iggy to share one bed, Olivia and Nudge shared the other bed while Mike slept on the couch and Fang and I slept on the floor.

I didn't really mind sleeping on the floor though...

When we finally reached the hotel we all pilled out of the car. When no one was looking Olivia shaped shifted into a middle age woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She led us into the hotel and walked up to the front counter, she ordered a room without a problem and a bell man led us to our room. We tipped him 25 cents and arranged our self's in the room.

The hotel room was simple and plain, two beds were arranged beside a slide door, and a couch was placed beside the wall closest to the door...

As soon as we walked into the hotel room, everyone besides Fang and I fell asleep right away.

Around 11 at night I started to feel pain in my back I winced, I looked over at Fang who's Jaw was clenched.

"Fang my back hurts..." I whispered.

"Mine does too... really badly." he said.

"Let me see."

Fang turned around and I pulled up the back of his shirt, there were bumps on his back and his skin was a slight shade of red.

"It's starting Fang; I think it's going to happen to us tonight."

He nodded.

"Let me see your back"

I turned around and he pulled up my shirt,

"Oh, god. You have huge bumps _**(AN: That's what she said.)**_." I pulled my shirt back down, and turned back around to face him.

"I really hope our wings, come out at the same time..." I said

"Why?" he looked at me.

"If our wings come out at the same time, we kill two birds with one stone."

He laughed. "Nice metaphor Max."

I rolled my eyes.

We sat there in silence for at least 10 minutes until Fang started complaining.

"I feel like my back is moving, and it hurts even worse than before." he said.

"Let me see your back" I pulled up his shirt again and this time bones were popping out of his back.

"Fang, it's going to start coming out. Take of your shirt."

"You want a show?" he said in a seductive voice.

"Estupido _**(AN: Trans- Stupid)**_. No. I'm serious; the bones are starting to pop out."

While Fang was pulling off his shirt the pain in my back increased majorly.

"Fuck..." I hissed.

"It hurts?"

"Uuuhhhuuuh." I said trying to ignore his abs.

_Fang had abs. _

"Let me see." I turned around, he pulled up my shirt.

"Max, bones are sticking out."

"Fuck." I sighed.

"Take off your shirt Max."

"Are you serious Fang?"

I didn't want to take off my shirt at all.

"Yes max."

"Oh god Fang, I don't feel comfortable doing that."

"The wings are going to rip through that shirt" he informed me.

I sighed and looked down at my shirt. It was the shirt that I got on a trip to Canada... It was my favorite.

I took of the shirt, and I luckily had an undershirt under it. I smiled to myself satisfied.

I looked over at Fang and he was chuckling.

"Lucky goose."

"Again with the metaphors."

"Max I seriously doubt we are going to have goose wings."

"But it's still a bird."

"Hahaha."

"Shut up Fang."

"Shut up Max."

"I'll shut up when you shut up."

"Wasn't that line on a TV show?"

"I think so."

"Max, I have to tell you something, Something Important."

"Now I know that line was on SpongeBob."

"I'm serious."

"Okay Shoot."

"Again nice Metaphor."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Actually it does, don't hunters shoot birds during hunting seasons?"

"Wow. That's stupid. They also shoot animals."

"What ever, I seriously have to tell you something."

"Fine Fang... What do you have to tell m-" I was interrupted by this horrible pain in my back, I started to gasp and I felt my skin on my back breaking.

I started to cry, and my tears were streaming down my face, I began to feel the wings coming out of my back. I was gasping for air; I grabbed Fangs hand and began to squeeze it tightly.

The pain was just excruciating, I felt Fang stiffen, and I heard his skin rip. I looked up to see that he was breathing very roughly, his eyes were tightly shut and his jaw was set.

He began to squeeze my hand back. The pain in my back began to reside but I felt my wings there, I looked at Fang whose face was now calming down, I was still crying, and Fang looked at me with sad eyes.

His face was all sweaty and red, I sighed and crawled in front of him I threw my arms around his neck and continued to cry. He put his arms around my waist, I felt him run his fingers through my wings.

"Your wings are beautiful, they are like a beige color, they have a streaks of brown and they have brown dots on them... they also have a little bit of blood on them." he whispered in my ear. By then I had stopped crying but I was breathing heavily. I took a quick glance down at his wings and let out a weak laugh.

"You will never guess what color your wings are..." I whispered back.

"What?" he said.

"Pink."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" he whisper yelled.

"Yea, I am. They are black. Not pink."

"Wow. Black is my favorite color."

I just laughed.

"What time is it Fang."

"Uhh. 12:01."

"Happy birthday Fang."

"Happy birthday Max."

"Some birthday present huh?" he said.

"Yea, who would have guessed out birthday present would have been wings?"

"The scientists who injected us with bird DNA the day we were born."

"Hahahaha. Nice one Fang."

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

I let go of Fangs neck to look at his face.

He gave me a small smile and kissed me on the lips. I grinned and hugged him again.

"Go put on a shirt Fang." I said into his chest.

"Why?"

"Because neither you nor I are tired, and we can't really cry about it... So why don't we learn how to use these baby's."

"Sounds like fun."

"So are you in?"

"Sure, why not."

~*_**Line Break**_*~

"How wide are your wings?"

"16 feet."

"Yours?"

"15 feet."

Fang and I were standing on top of an old abandoned house not far away from the hotel; we were trying to learn how to fly.

"Okay, so how do you flap these things?" I asked Fang while looking down at my 15 feet of wings.

"I donno." he said. "Open them all the way."

I nodded and opened my wings.

"Try it with me Fang."

"Alright."

He quickly opened his wings which caused it to make a sort of whooshing sound.

"Oh. I want to do that."

"It's easy just open them quickly, don't even have a second thought about it."

I closed my wings, then I opened them again but this time quicker and it made the whooshing sound I was going for.

"I love that sound."

Fang grinned.

"Okay so let's flap these baby's!" I said.

Fang laughed and began to flap his wings, I did the same thing but I was just cracking up. I felt so ridiculous. We began to flap faster and faster until we got the hang of it,

"This is fun, isn't it Max?"

I answered his question with a glare.

"Okay now let's jump off of this building and fly!" I yelled fist pumping.

"Alright, you want to go first?" he asked.

"Sure why not."

I walked over to the opposite side of the roof, and took a running start- when I saw the edge of the roof I jumped up, unfurled my wings and I quickly began to flap my wings.

I flew higher and higher above the house, when I looked down on the roof...

Fang was gone.

"Ass hole." I muttered.

I was then attacked from behind, but I already knew who it was. He turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist and began humming "I believe I can fly" into my ear.

"You're so stupid Fang." I whispered to him.

"Ehh. You know you love it."

"Yea, it's a pretty good song."

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" we yelled together, then laughed.

We looked at each other for a good five minutes until Fang surprisingly broke the silence.

"This is pretty cool don't you think?" he asked.

"Yea it is, you can practically see everything." I said. "Well basically everything around here is woods."

Fang nodded in agreement as he looked down and all he saw were trees.

"I have to tell you something..." he said.

"What Fang?"

"I'm a Vampire."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm just worried of your reaction..."

"Just tell me you wimp."

"Ummm... I love you Max." I felt my heart flutter.

"I love you too Fang."

"Really?"

"Yep."

He gave me one of those rare Fang smiles, the smile where he has a full blown grin and he's showing all teeth... Yea that smiles.

My stomach did a flip as I smiled back.

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. Bad thing is, while we were kissing I forgot to flap my wings so when he let go of my waist, I fell mid air until I began to flap my wings again.

I flew back up to Fang and gave him a glare.

What this boy could do to me...

"We have to get back to the hotel Fang."

He nodded and we began to fly towards the hotel.

~*_**Line Break**_*~

Fang and I were now lying down side by side on the floor, we weren't lying on our backs because our wings were still sore, but we were lying on our stomachs.

I quietly unfurled my wings so I could lie down on my side, Fang did the same thing. I snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, he pulled me closer so that our chests were touching. He wrapped his right wing around my body, and I wrapped my left wing around him.

"I love you Max." he whispered

"I love you too Fang..."

He gave me a quick kiss on my lips before we fell asleep.

_**SO HOW WAS IT? REVIEW PLEASE! **_

_**IF I GET 10 REVIEWS, YOU GET A HUG FROM THE HOT AND ABBY-FANG!**_


	11. Chapter 11: What?

_**Okay, so guys. I want to give all the Flock members two powers. All of them have one power in common; the second power is different... Okay? I just want to get that straight… Their first power will be discovered this chapter, in the next few chapters you'll find out their powers… Okay, anyway… right there… right there below this Note is the next chapter… so go ahead and read… AND ENJOY. **_

**Chapter 11: What? **__

**Max. P.O.V**

"Wow, there beautiful!" Nudge Screeched touching my wings.

"Yea, Nudge thanks…. I get it. Please, next time don't burst my ear drums." I said rubbing my ears.

"Okay, sorry. It's just that they are so pretty and huge too! What kind of bird wings did you get? And isn't Iggy getting them tomorrow? Wow. I can't wait to see his. Fangs are pretty too, they are like a midnight black color. What color do you think Iggy's are going to be? It'll probably be green, wait. That's not possible. Birds don't have gree-"

"Nudge Please!" I said slapping my hand over her mouth.

Nudge and I were in the hotel bathroom, she was trying to rub all of the blood from last night off of my wings.

"Hey, Max." Nudge said completely changing the subject "Are you and Fang like… a 'thing' now?" she asked dipping the sponge in the water and rubbing my wings again.

"Kind of, Last night, he told me that he loved me… I told him that I loved him back… I just don't know if we could consider ourselves 'boyfriend and girlfriend'." I said.

"I think you could- If he said that he loves you. Honestly Max, You guys should talk about it…" Nudge handed me the purple sponge. "Find some answers." She got up off the toilet and left.

I just stared at the sponge._** Find some answers**_… I thought.

"Hey Max." Fang said walking into the bathroom.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just peachy."

"Hmm. Anyway, we want to go out to eat- wanna come?"

"Sure, just let me take a shower."

"Alright," he said leaning forward and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Hurry up."

I nodded my head as he closed the door behind him. I got up from the edge of the bathtub and locked the door.

_**Find some answers**_ – I thought again.

The 7 of us all have a connection… Just what could it be?

**Fang P.O.V**

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, I was attacked by a very hyper Nudge.

"Hey Fang! I heard you and Max might be going out know, I just want to know if it's true… Do you consider Max as a girlfriend? Because I think that she considers you as a boyfriend… Do you really love her? She said you did… I know she loves you! I could tell… You guys have that cool connection…"

"Yes it's true. Yes I consider her as a girlfriend, and yes I love Max. A LOT." I said.

"Ya!" she screeched. "You guys are gonna get married and have kids... OH GOSH I WANT TO BE A BRIDES MAID! THAT'LL BE SOO COOL! I REALLY, REALLY, WANT TO BE A BRIDES MAID. HEY. The theme of the party should be… Butter Loaf. Like: Cake theme. Something likes that. CHOCOLATE CAKE, STRAWBERRY CAKE. WOW. THAT PARTY WOULD BE YUMMY."

"NUDGE. SHUT UP!" Iggy yelled into his pillow. He was still trying to sleep, and Gazzy was snoring away.

"Iggy, it's time to wake up anyway. We want to go to this really cool breakfast buffet down the street." And by the time Nudge was done with that sentence Iggy was already dressed in his clothes and putting on his sneakers.

"Iggy your that hungry?" Olivia asked still putting on her sneakers.

"YES IN THE FUCKING HELL I AM."

"Max! Are you done yet?" Nudge yelled banging on the door.

"Yea, I am." Max said magically appearing beside me, already dressed and drying her hair with a towel.

"What the fuck?" I jumped up and bumped into Mike.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM FANG?" Mike yelled "you were just right there…" he said pointing about three feet from where he was standing.

I just shook it off.

"Where did you come from Max?"

"I just saw you guys talking. And I walked in that's it."

"Impossible." Iggy said.

I looked over at Nudge who was confused, and then back at Iggy- who was gone?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and saw that Iggy was calling.

I flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello? Iggy where the hell are you?"

"I KNEW IT!" Iggy yelled into the phone "I'm in the buffet restaurant."

"How the hell..."

"We have super powers!"

"Not possible."

"TRY IT!"

"How do I do that?"

"Okay look, just start running. Everything to you seems normal, but to everyone else they can't see you."

"But once you start running, everything goes by in a flash-"

"Okay, I'll try. Bye Iggy."

I hanged up my phone and stuffed it in my pocket. I gave a quick look at everyone and started running, I saw everything go by me in a flash, and then I suddenly appeared in the buffet.

"TOLD YOU BRO! WASN'T THAT SO COOL!" Iggy yelled excitedly, jumping up and down like a girl.

"That was." I admitted.

All of the sudden Max appeared right next to us smiling brightly.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" she yelled, jumping up and down with Iggy.

Nudge appeared afterwards still in shock, she just grabbed onto Iggy's arm trying to steady herself her legs all wobbly.

Gazzy then appeared soon after words still in his pajamas, his eyes still closed. He started to pull down his pants…

"Gazzy what the hell are you doing!" Max yelled pulling back up his pants.

"Where am I?" his hoarse voice said.

"In a Buffet." I said

"WHAT. How did I end up going to a Buffet when I wanted to go to the bathroom?" He asked scratching his head.

"We have super speed!" Iggy said.

"Oh...Cool. Where's the bathroom?"

I pointed over to the corner of the restaurant.

He nodded and started walking towards it.

"Okay, so where are Olivia and Mike?" I asked.

"Still in the hotel." Max said buttoning up her black skinny jeans.

"Okay so… Iggy, we decided to move to another location and find another hotel there just in case the erasers are following us." I said.

"Alright… And the wings?" he asked.

"That's why we need and extra hotel room just in case." Max said.

He just nodded his head, and walked up to the front counter to order our table.

"SO…. Fang… can we… umm. Count ourselves as… uhhhhh…." Max asked nervously.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" I asked her.

Max stood there nodding her head.

"Sure… Girlfriend." I said grabbing her shoulder and pulling her into a hug.

She just sighed in relief and hugged me back.

Then out of the blue, Mike and Olivia waltzed in carrying two overly sized sweaters.

"Here, we thought you guys might need these." Mike said handing me a black sweater.

"Put it on." Olivia said handing Max her sweater. (Which was black.)

I quickly put it on and pulled up the sleeves up to my elbows.

Max did the same thing and gave me a high five.

"These things are huge." I mumbled.

"It hides our wings a lot better though…" Max said

I nodded in agreement and grabbed her hand.

"The table is ready!" Iggy yelled, still jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes.

**Olivia P.O.V**

'_I don't like that they are together.'_ I thought.

'_**Hmm. Always the jealous one are you Olivia?**_**'** Mike thought back to me.

'_I am not jealous; I know you don't like it either._'

We were now following the very hyper Iggy and the waitress over to our table. I looked around and saw at least a dozen families' eating and laughing.

'_**I don't, but they look happy together. Leave it alone.' **_

'_Whatever… do you know how much trouble they could get in? If she ends up having sex with Fang, and ends up pregnant the school would want her and her baby.' _

'_**I doubt that they are going to have sex any time soon, by the time they do though… we probably would have shut down the school already, so stop freaking out okay Olivia?' **_

'_Alright whatever… They do look kind of cute together though… I have never seen Max this happy before…'_

'_**Well Olivia let them be happy.' **_

I just nodded my head and gave Mike a smile.

_**Max P.O.V **_

We were now seated at a round eight seat table.

It was a Chinese buffet so; all I smelled was Chinese food…

The waitress told us that once our drinks come we are allowed to go up and eat. I think she could tell that we were very hungry, so she took her sweet time to bring us our drinks.

Gazzy was seated next to me and was sleeping, his head was leaning on my shoulder and he was snoring really loudly. I looked over at the table next to us and saw that couples were glaring at us. The guy looked kind of familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it… I looked over at Fang and saw that he was gone.

Ughhhh.

I got up (leaning Gazzy's head on the chair) and walked over to the buffet tables to see that Fang was there pilling up his plate with food. I grabbed a plate, and started filling my plate with egg rolls and fried rice.

I started walking back to our table and saw that the man was staring at Fang, and I knew Fang could tell because he was sitting there awkwardly eating.

I sat down next to Fang, and looked over at the man. He was wearing black jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt he was built, but no overly built. His black hair was pulled back by a black rubber band; he had dark black eyes that were staring intensively at Fang. The girl that he was with, was extremely skinny, she had curly brown hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing tight black dress.

I looked over at Fang, who was shaking his leg, he was nervous.

"Fang," I whispered. "Who are they?"

"I don't know…" he whispered back.

I looked at Iggy who was already on his 4th plate of food.

I looked over at Olivia and Mike who were staring at the same man that was staring at Fang.

Nudge was just eating happily, and Gazzy (who had recently woken up) was eating.

"Fang… What do we do?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

I looked over back at the man who was still staring at Fang; I glared at him which caused him to look over at me.

'Stop.' I mouthed.

He shook his head no and continued to stare at Fang.

I looked at the man's face structures he had a very firm and sharp jaw, and then I looked at Fang who looked the same…

HOLY SHIT.

I grabbed Fangs hand and dragged him over to the buffet tables; he had noodles hanging out of his mouth and still had his fork in his left hand.

I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"I know who that guy is."

"Who?" he asked his mouth full.

"Fang," I said calmly although I felt like I was about to jump out of my skin. "That's your dad."

Fang stared at me wide eyed, he swallowed down the noodles that were in his mouth, and threw the fork on the floor.

He walked over to the table where the guy and his girl friend were sitting at, I followed behind Fang and eyed Mike to come and follow me. He got up from his chair and stood a distance from where we were.

Fang slammed his hand on the guys table.

"Are you Javier Alvarez?" Fang asked between clenched teeth.

The man looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, who wants to know?" he asked sarcastically his Spanish accent heavy.

"His son, Nicolai."

"I knew it was you..." he said "you look so much like me when I was your age."

"Shut the fuck up." Fang snapped.

"Do you have any idea what the fuck you did to me and my mom?" he yelled.

"Do you have any idea how you screwed us up? You were my mom's boyfriend for 6 years, and then you have sex with her, get her pregnant WITH ME, then when you find out that she's pregnant you kick her out of the apartment and force her to live on the streets." Fang yelled, his face ragging with anger.

"Do you have any Idea how scared I was to be a father?" Javier yelled back. "I was 16, I was a teenager! Wouldn't you be scared if you got your girlfriend pregnant!" he continued to yell pointing at me.

"Excuse me sir." I said batting my eyes. "Now don't go comparing your fucking ass to his okay? That's my boyfriend you're talking too, and you left him. SO LET HIM TALK. You at least owe him that." I glared at him.

He nodded his head and looked back up at Fang.

"When she was living on the streets, her best friend Jose helped her out… Remember him? Remember Jose? My mom raised me with him, and then when I was three she and Jose got into a car accident. They both died. I was forced to go to foster care, MY OWN GRAND PARENTS WOULDN'T TAKE ME IN BECAUSE OF YOU. I was almost beaten to death at least a hundred times in the past twelve years, I have been at least to a dozen foster homes… BECAUSE OF YOU."

"If you would have never left my mom, when she was pregnant I would have never almost died, and she would be alive!" Fang yelled louder. "I would have had a DAD AND A MOM!"

"Listen, I don't understand what you are trying to say…" Javier said confused. "Yes, I left your mom… but she never died, just last night she called me to see how I was doing. After you were born she just left you there in the hospital. She's still very much alive." He said smirking. "You have practically been lied to your whole entire life Nick."

Fang looked at me in shock,

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She said she moved to New York, with her daughter Ella."

"If you're going to go look for her, she works as a veterinarian In New Jersey. So I suggest you go there first… OR here is an even better Idea, find out where her daughter is.

"Her daughter's name is Ella Martinez, she's Jose's daughter… Your mother married Jose Martinez a few years back, so her name is now Valencia Martinez. That's pretty much all the information I can give you at this point."

Javier then turned to look at me.

"So you're my son's girlfriend?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and Fang wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"What's your name?"

"Maximum Martinez"

"Ahhhh... UN Martinez…"

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm. I hope you find out then," Javier stood up from his table and put a hand on Fangs shoulder. "Good luck finding your Mother, finding her would probably give you answers..." he then patted Fangs back then left the restaurant hand in hand with his girlfriend.

I looked up at Fang who was looking down at me.

"What should we do?"I asked.

"Save the girl, and then go find my mom." He said.

"Alright then, want to get a head start?" I asked.

"What about Iggy?"

"He's getting his wings tonight, right?"

"Yea."

"Hmm. I have an Idea; we can take Mike with and Nudge with us… Olivia stays with Iggy and Gazzy. We could save the girl, in less than two days…" I suggested.

"Of course."

"Okay then, let's tell the rest of the gang."

"Alright."

_**ALRIGHT, I WANT 10 REVIEWS. **_

_**YEA. IM BEING SELFISH! Hahahaha! I love you guys :P you guys are awesome… But seriously I want 10 reviews… **_

_**Oh, and I realized something. I need a Fan-fiction best friend… So, P.M me if you want to be my fan-fiction best friend! Thank you guys again… **_


	12. Chapter 12: AN:Plz Read Very Important!

**I promised myself I would never write one of these…. **

**Anyway: I will not be able to update for at least the following week… BUT YOU GUYS PUT ME IN THE HAPPIEST MOOD! **

**I ACTUALLY GOT 10 REVIEWS FOR A CHAPTER! **

**OKAY. Back to why I wrote this… I want to do collaboration with one of you Fan fiction people! **

**It is an actually interesting idea/plot… OUT OF THE ORDINARY! YOU WOULD NEVER EXPECT SOMEONE TO WRITE A STORY LIKE THIS! **

**Thus- is why I want to share this wonderful Idea with you. **

**YES YOU READING THIS AUTHORS NOTE! **

**I WANT TO WRITE A COLLAB STORY WITH YOU!**

**Who's up for the challenge?**

**To write a story with me full of twists and turns of utter UNEXPECTIDNESS? **

**SO IF YOU: THE READER- WANTS TO WRITE A STORY WITH ME, PLEASE SEND ME A PM OF WHY I SHOULD CHOOSE YOU! **

**(Although I believe I will not be getting a lot of p.m's…)**

**BUT WHATEVER! **

**I MAKE MY FINAL DECISION ON WEDNESDAY! (The best day of the week) **

**SO GET A TYPING! **

**~Love: ChickenNinja :) :3 **

**P.s: I LOVE YOU ALL. ._. **

**This song is for you…. **

**http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=JuYeHPFR3f0**

**(take out those things surrounding the PERIODS.) **

**AGAIN. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, AND THANK YOU UBBER DUBBER MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **


	13. Chapter 13: Oh Snap

_**YEA, I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOME SORT OF UPDATE…**_

_**REMEMBER! **_

_**IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

It was 11:50.

Fang, Iggy and I were in the hotel room that we had rented for the night.

The rest of the Gang, were sleeping out in the car in the parking lot because we were running low on money.

After that little encounter with Fang and his father, the owners forced us to pay $200 for disturbing the peace in the restaurant.

I didn't really mind paying the money because Fang was finally realizing where he came from.

Not from a mother that he thought was sweet and caring...

Just a dumb bitch that abandoned her son, and left him in the hospital...

Nudge has been oddly quiet the past few hours, the only person who she has been talking to is Iggy- But he's here... withering in pain because his wings are coming in.

Fang, Iggy and I were sitting on the hotel room floor, the carpet a dark red.

Iggy was on his knees holding a cross in his hand whispering a prayer silently to himself, tears streaming down his face.

He was shirtless, and I could see his bones shifting, the more they moved the more he cried.

He didn't scream like I wanted too the day I got my wings… he was just crying silent tears and mumbling in Spanish. _(AN: I made him Spanish! HAHAHAHAHA!)_

I was kneeled down beside Iggy rubbing his shoulders and whispering about unicorns and ice-cream.

Fang was standing up staring down at us, his arms were crossed and the pain from this morning was still visible on his face.

I glanced at the clock that we placed earlier on the table,

It was now 11:56 and Iggy's' bones were already popping out of his back.

I turned my head towards Fang and held up my two fingers so he could see.

He nodded his head and I could hear him opening the bathroom door and grabbing towels.

"And the warm water?" I mumbled. I caught Fangs eye as he grabbed the huge bowl of warm water that we had laid out minutes before.

The steam from the water was still rising

Fang placed the towels into the bowl and put it down beside me.

I looked back at Iggy's back and saw that the wings were visible and were almost coming out.

Fang kneeled beside me and patted my leg, meaning he was ready.

I nodded.

"Iggy," I patted his shoulder "you have to keep your back straight."

I watched as his head rose up and then his back soon after, his strawberry blonde hair was messy and in all different directions.

Then, the clock hit 12:00 and that's when things went downhill from there.

Iggy began to hiss and his arms tensed.

I watched as the wings came out of his back- hearing his skin rip.

His wings slowly coming out, it wasn't a pleasant sight.

But I had to be there for Iggy, and Nudge would kill me if I didn't help.

I knew Nudge loved him, it was obvious… that sort of connection that they had…

But Iggy can't see it obviously.

So, it was hard for both of them.

My thoughts of Iggy and Nudge were interrupted when Iggy started cursing loudly in Spanish.

It snapped me back to reality.

The wings were already out, but the aftershock of the whole thing was the most painful.

Iggy was biting down on his lip, a hiss escaping his lips.

We couldn't really see the color of his wings right away; they were covered in blood (a lot of blood…)

Fang and I grabbed the hot towels and began to rub the blood off of his wings; I was cleaning his left wing while Fang was cleaning his right.

After at least an hour of scrubbing, and making sure the blood was coming off…

His wings were nice and clean.

His wings were white while the bottoms of his primary and secondary feathers were a very bright turquoise, (matching the color of his eyes before he became blind.)

I touched his feathers which were nice and smooth,

"What do they look like?" Iggy asked.

"They are all white and they are turquoise on the bottom." I answered simply.

Fang stood up from where he was kneeled down beside me and walked over to the mini refrigerator located right by the TV.

He opened it and pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Iggy, he drank all of the water down in less than 2 seconds, and he then crushed the bottle and then threw it against the wall.

He stood up from where he was knelled down and walked over to Fang,

Fang handed him a black shirt that he had already cut slits through, Iggy slipped the shirt on and then glanced my way.

"Max promised me Ice cream." He said jumping up and down looking back at Fang with pleading eyes.

I snorted, "After we teach you how to fly, then we'll give you ice cream."

"Then you are going to make our way towards the school?" he asked.

"With Mike." Fang added.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to stay here with Olivia, Gazzy and Nudge… Nudge's wings should be coming in tomorrow so you have to help her." I noted.

"When will you guys be back?"

"By Gazzy's birthday." Fang responded.

He nodded his head, and I stood up.

I patted his sweaty hair, and he chuckled.

"My hair's all sweaty Max."

"Whatever, let's just go teach you how to fly so we can get out of here…"

He nodded his head, and walked towards the hotel room balcony.

He opened the glass sliding doors, and stepped onto the balcony- and quickly jumps on to the railing.

His black shirt disappeared into the dark night; he opened his white wings, making that whooshing sound that I love to make with my own.

He spread out his arms and fell backwards; I could hear him falling… (We were on the 23rd floor.)

Fang and I ran out to the balcony just to see Iggy fly upwards, his wings flapping up and down. He flew up into the air disappearing into the night sky.

I looked over at Fang who tilted his head to look at me.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, and I kissed him back.

"Let's get going." He whispered.

I just simply nodded,

Oh him and his honey sweet lips.

Nudge P.O.V

I was worried.

I was scared because of the fact that Iggy was getting his wings,

I mean… what if he ended up dislocating a wing… or if he even ended up having 4 wings! I thought.

I was sitting in Mike and Olivia's Car,

Mike and Olivia were both sleeping, but Gazzy was reading a book and listening to music on his iPod.

I was looking out the car window; we were in the Hotel parking lot. So there wasn't that much excitement going on there… except the fact that the car beside us were doing what the animals usually do on Discovery Channel.

If Iggy was here he would be like:

"THEY DOIN THE NASTY NUDGE! THEY BE DOIN' THE NAAAASSSSTTTAAAIIII!" Then he would snap his fingers and press his lips together.

I love it when he does that.

This may be weird, but I love it when he acts perverted... because well, he's Iggy- and I love him the way he is.

I heard some slight movement in the front of the car; I gazed up at the front seat to see Mike looking down at Olivia's head.

A large smile spread across his face, as he wrapped his arm around Olivia and she moved closer to him. Within minutes they were asleep once again.

I looked back out the car window and literally jumped out of my seat, Iggy was there.

His face was pressed up against the glass, he was making funny faces.

He blew on the glass and wrote letters on the fog.

"COME ON!" it read.

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door slightly making sure not to make any noise; I glanced over at Gazzy who was now sleeping, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

I stepped out of the car, and grabbed the sweater that Iggy gave me the day before.

I closed the car door, and turned around to come face to face with Iggy.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, his face snuggled against my neck.

"You smell like cinnamon." He whispered into my ear.

"Cinnamon Bun, BRO! Like a Cinnamon BUN." I said giggling while wrapping my arms around his side.

I felt bones under his shirt.

"What happened with your wings?" I asked, suddenly remembering what I was worried about for the past hour.

"Oh… Yea-I forgot all about that." He said lifting his head from my neck to look at my face.

"DAH-DURR" I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"OH, NUDGY… they are fine. No worry."

"For some reason, I don't believe you." I mumbled.

"You don't believe me then? Fine." He said, his arms moving up towards my ribcage. He wrapped his arms around me tighter than usual, and before I knew it his wings came out of his shirt and he began to fly. (Well: after jumping up in the air and then flapping his wings up and down.)

I let out a small squeal as we flew higher into the air, I made the mistake of looking down and I screamed… We were high up in the air, and I was panicking.

I wrapped my sweat pant covered legs around Iggy's waist, and my arms flew up to wrap around his neck.

I began to yell: "I am going to sooo kill you for doing thi-"

But, I was interrupted by Iggy's soft lips pressing against mine.

_**Okay, so I just wanted to give you guys something… the next chapter will be when they try to save the 'girl'. **_

_**And yes… I gave you guys Fax and Niggy. Be happy. **_

_**OH AND IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO UPDATE SOOONER….. I WANT MORE THAN 15 REVIEWS. **_

_**YEA IM SELFISH DEAL WITH IT. **_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS! KISS KISS!**_

_**~*K.P*~**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Saviors:Part One

_**Okay so 1 more chapter until 'In Too Deep' is Over..**_

_**Yes I know I left a lot of things undone but TRUST ME…. I have a plan. **_

_**And just to let you know…**_

_**The saving of the girl will be in two parts. **_

_**So this is part 1. And then Part 2 will be the last chapter..**_

_**Okay? **_

_**Alright… on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 14: The Saviors**_

_**~*M*~**_

"Fang?" I whispered in the dark -climbing down the slimy ladder.

I jumped off of the ladder and my feet landed in the murky sewer water.

The smell of fish, crap, and garbage filled my nostrils' making me sneeze.

"I'm right here." He muttered under his breath grabbing my hand.

I looked up to see the entrance of the sewer.

The sky was dark but the headlights of Mikes car illuminated the sky and made it seem brighter.

Fang began to pull me away from the entrance and we walked deeper into the dirty sewer.

At least 5 ft into the sewer all light disappeared and darkness surrounded us.

I clung onto Fangs side tighter, making sure not to lose him.

"Are you there?" An English accent spoke breaking the silence.

I could hear the shuffling of Fang taking the talkie out of his pocket.

"Hello." He spoke into the talkie.

"Yea, it's Mike."

"What's up?"

"Okay so before we left, I gave Gazzy the other talkie. He's trying to find you guys the route to get into the institution right now. He should be beeping you in soon." I could hear Mike shuffling in his seat.

"My best advice is to keep on walking straight."

We continued to walk deeper and deeper into the bowels of the sewer, UN aware of where we were going.

"Fang… what if we get lost? We are going to become sewer hobo's." I mumbled.

He just chuckled and forced us to continue walking.

5 minutes later Gazzy rang us up.

"Hello? Commander Emo? This is Captain Terror speaking… Are you there? I repeat- Commander Emo this is Captain Terror are you there..." Gazzy's childish voice echoed through the sewer.

"Seriously? Commander Emo?" Fang asked.

"Either that or Barney's Saint." He said cackling afterwards.

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you find the route?" I asked taking the walkie talkie from Fangs hand.

"Oh Hi Max!" Gazzy shrieked into the talkie.

"I did and it's fairly easy… From the tracker that I attached to your earring Max- it looks like you are… Close to the entrance."

"How much farther?"

"Around… 6 feet." He replied.

"Alright… I'll call you when we get in… ring up Mike and tell him to get ready." I demanded.

"I got you Max... Good Luck to you and Fang." He said into the talkie and hanged up.

I let go of Fangs arm and continued to walk but this time faster, I was determined to save this girl… That was my goal.

Then unexpectedly I bumped into a wall made of steel.

I bumped my head on the steel and almost fell backwards due to impact. But luckily Fang caught me and saved me from falling into the Murky sewer water.

I groaned and grabbed my head, steadying myself on Fangs shoulder.

"See- separating from the crowd always get you in trouble." He said and chuckling.

I slapped him on the shoulder once I had regained my balance and stood straight.

He broke out into a full laugh now, which put a scowl on my face.

I walked up towards the wall again,

"Don't bang your head on it!" Fang said in between laughs.

"Fuck you." I yelled acid clearly heard in my voice.

Me saying that made him stop laughing immediately.

"Look Max… I'm sorry okay… It's just that… It was kind of funny."

"It's okay… just… Help me."

I felt the wall and realized it had a handle.

A door?

"Fang- there's a door."

"Really?"

"Yea… help me open it."

He walked over to me and bends down to reach the lock of the door.

I could hear him picking the lock.

Then a minute later the door was unlocked and wide open.

The lights were on and I could clearly see computers and desks.

I walked into the room first making sure not to make a sound.

Looking around papers were scattered all around the floor…

Maybe they left?

Then I heard the whimpers and cries and knew immediately that there were kids trapped in here.

I looked around the office area and spotted a large red curtain in the corner of the room.

I tip-toed over to the red curtain and pulled it back only to see dozens of crates lined up side by side and stacked on top of each other.

Each one filled with a mutant kid.

Their eyes turned to us and they let out a sigh of relief when they saw we were teenagers.

'Please let us out…' A small voice spoke.

I looked around shocked.

"Who said that?" I yelled.

"Over here." A small voice whispered.

My head snapped over to look at a small dog crate

Inside was the girl- the reason why we came this far...

Mike's sister Megan was in that crate.

A hospital gown covered her thin figure and her blond hair was cut short. She had bruises on her cheeks and her wings were tucked in.

"Help us please..." she whispered tears forming in her eyes.

_**~*End*of*Part*One*~**_

_**A.N IMPORTANT!**_

_**Okay- so that was part 1… how was it? **_

_**I honestly think it was a good beginning to the ending…**_

_**I don't really care how many reviews I get for this chapter but I'm most defiantly posting part 2 tomorrow… **_

_**Then it will be the end on 'In Too Deep'.**_

_**I'm sorry but you all knew this was coming…**_

_**But when you read part 2 tomorrow I am pretty sure you will all come looking for me in New York City because that's where I am.**_

_**Yes- I gave you my location… so it'll be easier for you guys to find me. **_

_**So then- when you come looking for me I can tell you my idea.**_

_**But anyways I have a surprise.**_

_**There will be a sequel.**_

_**SO I won't leave you guys with questions un-answered.**_

_**Because I'm not that mean. **_

_**And I love you guys… **_

_**But then again you guys will hate me… so much… :(**_

_**But I will still love you because you guys are my readers… so yea :3 **_

_**Please review though! Make me happy! :D **_

_**~ChickenNinja* **_


	15. Chapter 15: The Saviors: Part Two

_**Yea~ okay… So last chapter…. We have all been waiting for this.**_

_**Just to let you know- I am also posting the first chapter of the Sequel today.**_

_**The name of the story is: Revitalized**_

_**It's on my fanfic profile so you can see it. **_

_**I really hope you guys enjoy it…**_

_**Oh.**_

_**And I want a lot of reviews for the first chapter of the Sequel…**_

_**And this chapter.**_

_**So yea:**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**~*a line *~**_

_**Chapter 15: The Saviors- Part 2**_

I ran over to Megan and un-latched her cage.

I grabbed her shoulders as soon as she crawled out her cage and looked at her straight in the face.

"Listen to me. Your brother is waiting for you outside…"

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Fang unlatch the other cages." I yelled over to him and he nodded his head.

"Look sweetie… The faster we get can get everyone out of here… the faster we can leave alright? Then you can go see your brother." I said staring into her piercing blue eyes.

All the mutant kids were running out by now soon enough the whole entire office was empty.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and grabbed my hand.

"Fang! Let's go!" I yelled dragging him away from a cage.

"Wait." He said frustrated.

"What?" I screeched.

" A dog." He pointed to a cage where a black terrier was sitting staring at us.

"Seriously Fang!"

"Let's take it Max please?" he practically begged staring at my eyes.

Him- being my kryptonite… I gave into his begging and let him take the dog.

He smiled and unlatched the hook.

"Here Megan hold him." He said handing the black dog to her.

She let go of my hand and grabbed the dog with both of her hands.

"Alright! Let's go!" I yelled pushing Fang.

"Calm down Max."

I pushed him out of the office and held onto Megan's shoulder.

We began walking into the sewer but we stopped when we heard a low growl.

I immediately grabbed Fang's hand.

"What was that?" I whispered.

I heard the growl again and I looked over at the dog.

The dog was growling and snarling and staring into the sewer.

I looked in the direction that the dog was looking in and I saw it.

Well… him.

He was wearing a black suit and was walking towards us. The funny thing is that he was wearing dress attire and was walking in sewer water.

"Hello there." He said, his deep voice echoing in the sewer tunnel.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked walking closer to us.

"Who are you?" I asked completely changing the subject.

"Hatch."

My eyebrow raised but I kept my expression neutral.

"Maximum," Hatch yelled loudly his voice booming through the dark sewer tunnels.

"You are needed to save the world."

"What do you mean?" I yelled back, my voice echoing as well.

"I mean that you have to save the world… And I'm not letting you."

He then pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and fired.

It was like one of those slow motion moments,

I saw Hatch fire the gun and Fang the love of my life- jump in front of me...

Taking the bullet.

He fell to the ground landing with a thud on top of a block of pavement.

"FANG!" I screamed and scrambled over next to him.

Fang looked at me with his memorizing obsidian eyes, he was breathing heavily and clutching onto my hand.

I looked back up at Hatch,

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled again.

Hatch didn't respond,

Instead he raised his gun again aiming for me.

I closed my eyes and he fired, but I didn't feel the bullet.

I opened my eyes and saw that Fang had fallen onto the pavement once again.

He had taken another bullet.

I heard another shot fire- hoping that this one wasn't going to hut Fang.

I looked up only to see Hatch fall to the ground; Mike was standing behind him surprised a gun in his hand.

Turning my attention back to Fang I shrieked, blood was soaking through his shirt in rapid speed.

"Please Fang!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Please don't die…"

He looked at me and smiled,

"I love you Max." he whispered.

"I love you too Fang." I whispered back crying.

He took one last look at me before closing his eyes, his head falling to the side.

"Max! Let's go!" Mike yelled.

"What about Fang? We still might have time…" I whispered looking down at my black haired angel.

"There is no time Max!" his English accent yelled back at me, his voice echoing through the sewer. " I hear people coming!"

"Max," Megan whispered beside me "I hear people too, we have to go."

Clutching onto Fangs shoulders I just shook my head no, Megan tried to pull me up but I squirmed out of her reach.

Mike came over and picked me up off of the ground,

I screamed Fangs name, and tried to get out of Mikes grasp but I couldn't.

By the time that I had stopped screaming, I was already in Mike's car with Megan by my side.

_**~*the end of part two.*~**_

_**Yea, I killed him.**_

_**So what?**_

_**LOLOLOLOL.**_

_**SO yea- please review…**_

_**And the sequel will be up in 30 minutes…**_

_**-ChickenNinja* **_


	16. Chapter 16: Please Read

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have my reasons.

I wanted to write this note just to inform you readers that I will no longer be writing fan fictions (or attempt to peruse my dreams of becoming a writer) ...

Now, I have multiple reasons for my decision.

You could read them, or you can just ignore them. At this point, I don't really give a fuck...

….

The fact that you are still reading this really surprises me...

But thank you for actually caring.

So,

About a week ago my English teacher embarrassed me in front of my class.

She said (really loudly) that I wrote like a fifth grader, and that saying I write like a 6th grader is a compliment.

I was pissed off, and I'm still pissed off...

If you didn't know this, I am an 8th grader learning freshmen work.

So, I am taking all honor classes.

Lately I have been failing all of them.

And by my English teacher telling me I write like a 5th grader... That just... Broke me.

And...

I decided to give up.

Thus the reason why I am giving up on everything...

Including fan-fiction.

On top of that, family life has just been... Ugh.

(I will not go further into the subject.)

I have also been depressed, school is stressing me out and this guy is just giving me mixed feelings.

So I'm all lost and confused...

I doubt any of you guys care...

But I needed to get that out there.

So, I'm giving up on writing….

So...

This will be the last of me.

Nice getting to know you guys...

-ChickenNinja


	17. Chapter 17: WOW! Another Note!

Hey guys.

It's been a while hasn't it?

Well I just decided to write this authors note to just say thanks.

All the reviews and inboxes about the situation that had occurred with my language arts teacher really helped me out a lot.

But that's all in the past. I decided to try and move forward on what had happened and kind of start over.

What made me come to this decision?

ALL OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Plus, I got accepted into one of the best high schools in the state that I live in.

Just to let you all know, it's really hard to get into the school- and of you get in you are considered lucky.

I got into that school because of my art work, writing, and my PSAT scores...

Not because of math, or science.

My language arts teacher from my previous year actually talked to the freshman teacher in the school and showed him some of my creative writing and informative pieces.

According to the teacher (who I had met a couple of days ago) my writing was impressive.

My art work was also recognized when my art teacher showed my art work to the visual performing arts teachers, both took a look at my work and loved it.

I found out just last month of my acceptance into the school, and I just found out a week ago the reasons why I was accepted.

Just a few days ago, I received my report card for this marking period.

I passed English with an 85

Algebra with an 80

Physics with a 90 (I don't know how...)

And History with an 87.

This is actually pretty impressive for a girl who was failing all of her classes with 30's.

Anyways, I realized that good things come out of bad situations.

Unfortunately, I'm still going to be stuck with the same bitch of a teacher.

And I'm still going to be horrible at math.

But for now it's all good.

I actually decided to turn the story that I had begun writing 'A Day to Remember' into a script and make it into a miniseries for YouTube (of course if I finish writing it...) if that doesn't work out, I'll try to turn it into a novel.

Also, to try and make up for what I did to you guys, I'm going to try and update all stories. I can't promise anything considering this marking period is not even over yet, and graduation is almost 3 months away. Plus, I was accepted into this program which allows me to travel 2 weeks during the summer.

So at this point I have a lot on my plate...

But I promise to update...

Soon.

But as of now, all problems have cleared up.

I most defiantly don't want to work on all stories at once,

Here is the order that I will try to follow:

A Day to Remember

The Bucket List

Revitalized

Home is Where the Heart is.

I defiantly know I won't follow the order in which I have written above.

Because that's me for ya.

But please, I ask that you read and review 'A Day to Remember'.

I honestly want to get 'A Day to Remember' done and over with by the end of May. From there I will focus on finishing 'The Bucket List' during the summer.

Both the original story AND the sequel.

(You didn't think I was going to make the story more than 300 chapters did you? ._.)

As soon as I'm done with 'The Bucket List' entirely, I will focus on the rest of my stories.

I really hope that all of you understand why I want to focus on 'A Day to Remember' 27/7.

If you don't, quick explanation:

At this point, I believe that 'A Day to Remember' has potential.

If I focus on this one story it will come out to be extraordinary.

I want the story to mean something to everyone who reads it.

I want everyone to read 'A Day to Remember' and go ahead and say:

'Hey! I can totally relate to these characters!'

I really want the story to be that special to everyone.

Not only am I putting my time and effort into ADTR, but I'm pouring my soul into it.

1st chapter you may look at it and say, typical.

But as you hit chapter 2 it WILL get better.

So I ask all of you, read, review, and subscribe.

I desperately want to get the wheels turning on this project.

…..

If I seem pushy to you, okay.

But when inspiration hits you, and when you want to share your idea with everyone, you'll be doing the same.

Again, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and help me realize that I can't give up on my dream.

You'll all be hearing from me soon!

*hugs and a bazillion pieces of pie!*

-ChickenNinja


	18. Chapter 18

Woah, It's been a really long time hasn't it?

I have to say though, that I am terribly sorry for skipping out on all of you and not updating for the past year.

Some may think that that was selfish of me, and I know that a lot of people have been waiting for an update.

I originally wasn't planning on updating again; I really wanted to forget that I even had a fanfiction account. Over the past year I have received emails from the fan-fiction team, sending me notifications about new comments and such and I was just sending them into the trash bin.

I lost interest in my stories, at the time it was nothing personal, my stories no longer held the spark I so wanted it to have.

But now it has become personal.

I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be a good author or fanfiction user if I didn't leave my readers with something… In a way, it's offensive to my readers.

Me not finishing my story, is like saying that I never appreciated my fans, and that to me seemed wrong. 

Not updating had nothing to do with what my teacher told me in the 8th grade, I am completely over that, I can promise you.

So I'm hoping that you've all grasped the point of this letter.

I am not leaving you all high and dry.

I promise to update, I have come up with a schedule that I will stick to.

The thing is that I need your help, At this point I can't decide which story to update first.

I am leaving it all up to my readers.

So you have a choice, either "Home Is Where the Heart Is", "Revitalized", or "The Bucket List"

You can either message me or comment on my story, I'll tally up the votes and then announce it with the new chapter.

So thank you, to those who had faith in me and believed that I would come back.

Thank you all for reading my stories and sticking by my side…

See you all Saturday! ;))))

- ChickenNinja 


End file.
